Fairy Asesinas
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Las hadas son hermosas y delicadas, dignas de admirar, pero muchas veces no son tratadas como tal;son utilizadas como sirvientas,juguetes, esclavas y prisioneras, ellas exigen libertad ¿quien dijo que una hada no puede asesinar?. Capitulo 1; Mirajane
1. Lucy encerrada

¡Hola! Bueno ahora les vengo con un nuevo fic, pues hace mucho les había prometido traerles otro fic para el fandom de Fairy Tail y aquí esta, eh de decirles que se me ocurrió un día mientra miraba mi serie favorita "mujeres asesinas" y quise hacer algo parecido con las chicas de Fairy Tail. Este fic tratara sobre las distintas chicas de Fairy Tail, en diferentes tiempos y situaciones.

_Disclamer_: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima y solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de echar a volar mi imaginación.

**...:*:..:*Fairy asesinas.:*:..:*:...**

**Capitulo I: "Lucy encerrada"**

_Por que a veces incluso el hada que puede obtener cualquier capricho que tenga… que tiene el mundo a sus pies…incluso esa hada puede llegar a ser… prisionera..._

Un día común aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos café caminaba por las calles de Magnolia acompañada de un chico de cabello rojo-cobrizo peinado en picos y con una singular bufanda blanca de cuadros atada a su cuello, ambos vestían uniformes escolares y llevaban consigo mochilas colgadas de sus hombros.

-y fue entonces cuando Gray se dio cuenta de estaba semidesnudo corriendo por todo el centro comercial mientras que su ropa colgaba en el asta de la bandera del colegio-termino de relatar el chico pelirrosado las manos sobre su nuca y una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

La rubia río al escuchar su versión de la historia, ya que Erza le había contado cual había sido su "castigo"- ustedes nunca dejaran de pelear- comento deteniéndose enfrente de los portones de gran altura que restringían el paso a una mansión lujosa y sofisticada, con verdes jardines y arbustos esculturales; La mansión Heartphilia.

-bueno…llegamos-dijo el chico tomando aire para luego sonreír -te veré mañana Lucy-se despidió el Dragneel de manera rutinaria, acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola de manera rápida para luego soltara-hasta mañana-finalizo dándose media vuelta.

-no te vayas aun –le pidió tomándolo de la muñeca haciendo que este volteara-creo que es el momento de que conozcas a mi padre-.

-eh ¿Estas segura Lucy?-cuestiono con una mueca desconcertada ya que la joven le había platicado sobre el temperamento del Sr. Heartphilia.

-claro que si, el siempre esta ocupado con las finanzas de la empresa, debe dedicarle aunque sea un momento al día a pasar tiempo con su hija, o al menos debe conocer al chico con quien esta saliendo- afirmo decidida y a la vez molesta.

Ambos chicos pasaron por el sendero de piedrecillas de colores que llevaba a la mansión, donde como si esperara su llegada se abrieron automáticamente, dando paso a la recepción, que a pesar de ser pequeña no estaba para nada común, además de que una joven sirvienta de cabello rosa y ojos azules esperaba de manera anticipada a la rubia..

-bienvenida de vuelta princesa-saludo monótonamente pero con gracia, haciendo una reverencia -¿le ayudo con su equipaje?- dijo señalando las mochilas de ambos.

-no gracias, y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas princesa, llámame Lucy-pidió amablemente la joven Heartphilia-Por cierto ¿esta mi padre?-

-esta en su oficina-respondió con el mismo tono militar.

-gracias Virgo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

-es un placer servirle, princesa-alcanzo a decir la pelirrosa a sus espaldas.

Lucy se detuvo un momento y rodó los ojos harta por no lograr que le hablara de manera informal, luego continuo caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras doradas de caracol y subirlas con Natsu detrás de ella.

-guau Lucy, tu casa es muy grande-reconoció impresionado viendo a su alrededor.

-lo se, es por eso que no me gusta invitar a nadie, todos dicen lo mismo- suspiro para si.

Después de subir tres pisos la Heartphilia se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, poso su mano sobre la perilla cerro los ojos un momento para luego voltear su cabeza hacia Salamander.

-Natsu, por favor se muy precavido con lo que digas, mi padre es muy estricto y no tolera a cualquiera-pidió casi a manera de suplica con un tono de voz muy delicado.

El Dragneel ensancho una amplia sonrisa-claro-.

Lucy respiro hondo luego sin pensarlo mucho, giro la perilla y entre abrió la puerta, asomando solamente la cabeza para contemplar a un hombre rubio sentado en un gran escritorio escribiendo y firmando papeles.

-buenas tardes padre, ya e vuelto de la escuela-aviso con voz serena mostrando un gran grado de respeto.

-¿Qué quieres Lucy? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estoy muy ocupado?-respondió con un tono de voz agresivo y cortante, sin siquiera despegar la vista de la Laptop.

-lo lamento- se disculpo, sintiendo como a la vez se le oprimía el pecho, ya que a pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado, aun no se acostumbraba a lo duro que solía ser su padre-te quisiera pedir de favor, que me permitieras unos momentos de tu tiempo, tengo algo importante que decirte- pidió lo mas cortes posible.

El padre de Lucy se levanto exaltado -¡¿Lucy que no entiendes que estoy ocupado?- grito exasperado, entonces se percato de que detrás de su hija se encontraba un chico pelirrosado asomándose con curiosidad -¿Uh? ¿Quién es el?- pregunto con la voz un poco mas calmada, arqueando la ceja.

-Eh, padre el es…quiero decir, te quería presentar, hummm... su nombre es Natsu, e-el es…-titubeaba la rubia con la mirada baja, ya que no sabia como explicarse de manera que su padre no se exaltara.

El señor perdió la paciencia y el interés, así que se sentó de nuevo frente a su Laptop y tomo una tasa de café entre sus manos -Ya dilo, no me hagas perder el tiempo- señalo cerrando los ojos a la vez que tomaba un sorbo al café.

Lucy cerro los ojos -Se llama Natsu, el es mi novio-.

Natsu dio un paso al frente e intento saludar-Hola señor, mucho gust…-.

De inmediato la calma desapareció del rostro del señor Heartphilia, transformándose en ira y furia-¡Que! ¡¿Ese arrabalero es tu novio? ¿Que te pasa Lucy? tan solo míralo, ¿Qué ves?- lo señalo de una manera degradante y repugnante.

Lucy sintió pena de que el chico recibiera un trato tan ofensivo –Padre, basta, el es un buen chico-.

-Ufff..., la forma en que viste, esa forma de hablar sin modales, el no viene de una familia prestigiosa ¿Cómo puedes salir con semejante persona? Estas mal de la cabeza- le humillo con frialdad.

-Vámonos Natsu- dijo bastante ofendida con la mirada baja, tomando de la mano al chico y dándose la vuelta.

-¡no quiero volver a verte por aquí ladrón!-grito el Sr. Heartphilia al Dragneel, Lucy molesta cerro la puerta de un portazo, luego recargo su espalda contra esta, cerrando los ojos abatida- lo siento… perdona lo que dijo mi padre, yo no pienso eso de ti, no fue una buena idea sugerir que lo conocieras, sabiendo cual iba a ser su reacción…- dijo con un hilo de voz, sumamente apenada, con la mirada baja y con los ojos cristalizados.

El chico vio como la rubia estaba a punto de llorar y no le gustaba verla triste y mucho menos por su culpa, así que la tomo de los hombros- Oye Lucy no te pongas así, no es para tanto-

Su novia negó con la cabeza angustiada-pero todo lo que te dijo, el te…-

-ya me habías contado como era tu padre, así que esta bien, no me molesta lo que haya dicho de mi- la interrumpió el Dragneel tomándola del mentón levantándole la mirada, quedando cara a cara- pero no te pongas así por eso, es algo sin importancia, ya paso ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con su gran sonrisa el pelirrosado, la chica asintió con la cabeza-bien, entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, te veré mañana en el colegio-se despidió besándole la frente, después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

La joven observo como cada vez que caminaba se desaparecía de su vista más y más, hasta convertirse en un punto rosado que pronto se esfumo entre la gran mansión, quedándose sola, sin ningún ruido.

De pronto se sintió molesta, muy enojada, su padre siempre le hacia lo mismo, se dio la vuelta disgustada y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-padre ¿Por qué humillaste a Natsu?-pregunto con voz fría y molesta.

-los plebeyos no merecen un trato respetazo, son irrelevantes-respondió sin prestarle atención- deja de interrumpirme Lucy, soy un hombre muy ocupado y ya te lo dije, no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías como que esa cosa vulgar es tu novio-.

-¡pero es verdad padre! Yo lo quiero ¡tu ni siquiera lo conoces!- dijo cruzando los brazos, irritada al ver que su padre no tomaba en serio nada de lo que ella le decía.

-¿para que Lucy? ¿Para que debería conocerlo? Tan solo necesito verlo para saber que es un inútil y que no vale la pena- dijo con la misma voz fría que anteriormente había utilizado la rubia.

-¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?-pregunto bajando la mirada con nostalgia, recordando sucesos de su pasado- ¿por que ahuyentas a todas las personas que yo quiero?-pregunto cerrando los ojos evitando llorar-Loki...- murmuro para si, melancólica.

-¿sigues llorando por ese inepto? el tan solo estaba utilizándote por que eres una Heartphilia y quería toda tu fortuna-dijo de manera insensible su padre, luego se levanto con lentitud y observo hacia el jardín por los ventanales de la oficina -además yo no lo ahuyente, el se fue por voluntad propia-.

-¿por voluntad propia dices? ¡Tenias todo un escuadrón vigilándolo! Tu lo lastimaste y al igual que a todas las personas a las que amo, lo apartaste de mi lado, como…- entrecorto la frase y dio un respiro, sabiendo muy bien cuan doloroso seria el sufrimiento que sentiría después de mencionarla- como a mama…-completo la frase sin siquiera abrir los ojos, con voz tormentosa, con la tortura que le producía recordarla.

-Layla no acataba mis órdenes, era demasiada llorona, por eso murió, por su debilidad-dijo con gran indiferencia.

-no es cierto… ella murió por que no soportaba estar a tu lado, por el mal trato que le dabas a ella, odiaba la crueldad con la que tratabas a los sirvientes; eras tan horrible que no lo soporto y enfermo, por que ella prefirió la muerte que estar contigo-se defendió con gran valentía respondiéndole de manera acusadora.

Su padre se dio la vuelta encarándola enfurecido -¡como te atreves a hablarme así! Eres tan rebelde y testaruda como ella, ya deja de defenderla, ella ya murió y tienes que afrontarlo Lucy ¡tu eres una Heartphilia y tienes que actuar como tal!-.

-¡si el ser como tu significa ser una Heartphilia entonces no quiero serlo! ¡No quiero!- dijo sin soportar mas comenzando a llorar, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su recamara; la manera tan despiadada que le hablaba su padre le dolía, sus palabras calaban demasiado.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y se tiro sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada, las lágrimas no cesaban, estaba en total descontrol, sufría y no podía detenerse.

De pronto un muñeco de peluche cayo de la cabecera blanca que descansaba sobre la pared, Lucy alargo su mano y lo tomo con desgano para volverlo a acomodar en la cabecera, se levanto un poco y observo a todos sus peluches uno por uno de izquierda derecha: primero estaba una sirena que le había regalado su estricta tutora de niña; Aquarius; enseguida un escorpión que le regalo el novio de esta, luego para su graduación de primaria, una muñequita con un arpa que le regalo su maestra de música, Lyra; posteriormente la muñeca vestida de sirvienta que le regalo Virgo, después una vaquita, Taurus, que le obsequio un chico que la acosaba en la secundaria; luego estaba ese… el león que que le obsequio su romántico exnovio Loki; ese obsequio le recordaba tanto a ese chico que fue el primero en darle la mano y hacerle ver la luz en medio de oscuridad, aquel chico que le enseño a volver a amar.

Una nostálgica sonrisa adorno su rostro, vaya, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, todos tenían un gran valor sentimental, aquellos peluches eran y siempre serian sus posesiones mas valiosas.

Pero entonces al lado vio su favorito, el mas especial, con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos a la par que cesaban los sollozos y se quedo observándolo un momento: un muñeco de nieve que tenia una expresión asustadiza, el fue el primero de su colección, el muñeco que le regalo su madre para su quinto cumpleaños, el ultimo cumpleaños que pasaron juntas, antes de que falleciera. Aquel pequeño peluche al que llamo Plue y fue el que se convirtió en su primer amigo con el que paso los momentos más difíciles de su infancia.

Su mirada recorrió desde su cama hasta la mesita de noche, extendió su mano y tomo un portarretrato que acerco a si misma apoyándolo sobre la almohada.

Observo con gran melancolía cada detalle de la mujer de la fotografía: sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos color chocolate, su piel nívea; era sumamente idéntica a ella.

De sus ojos cayo una lagrima que se deslizo por todo el contorno exterior del vidrio-te extraño tanto mama…- susurro mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de nuevo por su rostro.

La rubia lloro durante el resto de la tarde hasta quedar dormida, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de recuerdos dulces que había pasado con su madre y con Loki, sueños que se convirtieron en pesadillas cuando ella quedaba sola, sin poder alcanzar la luz y el calor que le ofrecían, quedándose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

El amanecer de un nuevo día hizo que escapara de aquellas pesadillas cuando despertó por la molesta luz que los rayos del sol le proporcionaban directo en el rostro, entre abrió los ojos y lo primero que logro divisar es que aun vestía el uniforme escolar, cosa que la confundió y la dejo sin sentido de orientación, fue cuando vio el portarretrato sobre su cama y recordó la mala noche que había pasado.

Se levanto con un dolor de huesos debido a la incomoda posición en la que había dormido, tomo un bata y se dirigió a su baño, tomo dos frascos de Burbujas y Sales y los vertió sobre la tina, luego abrió la llave de agua caliente y lleno la bañera hasta el tope. Seguidamente de desvestirse comenzó a entrar lentamente a la tina, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas debido a la temperatura del agua, pero que después de acostumbrarse logro relajar sus músculos y quitarle de encima todo el estrés acumulado.

Después de un largo rato salio de la bañera y posteriormente de ponerse la bata de baño se observo en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible: sus labios estaban secos, pronunciadas ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello en vez de estar sedoso y brillante; se encontraba opaco y áspero. Se puso maquillaje y lápiz labial para ocultar su mal aspecto, pero aun así sus orbes hinchados y rojos la delataban.

Salio del baño y vio su cabello enmarañado, se había levantado muy temprano y no tenia muchos ánimos de ver a su peluquero personal ya que posiblemente este la regañaría por lo maltratado de su cabello, así que comenzó a peinarse por si misma.

En seguida del peinador tenia su calendario así que quito la hoja donde señalaba la fecha del día anterior encontrándose con la fecha actual, suspiro con pesar, el día de hoy comenzaba un nuevo mes, pero no era cualquiera, si no que hoy _era _el día: primero de Julio.

Momentos después de que termino de vestirse, salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo justo cuando estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras, ya que haciendo una suposición; su padre se encontraría esperando el desayuno en el gran comedor y no tenia ánimos de verlo después de la pelea que habían tenido la tarde anterior, además de que también estaría su fiel sirvienta Virgo y sinceramente no quería que esta le recordara la fecha especial del actual día.

Al final decidió evadir las escaleras principales y salio por la puerta trasera, a la vez que evitaba a todos los sirvientes. Ya estando fuera de la mansión, opto por irse caminando hacia la escuela, ya que llamaba mucho la atención bajándose de una limosina y aun era demasiado temprano como para esperar a que pasara el camión escolar.

Se dirigió a paso lento y tranquilo, no tenia prisa alguna por llegar, así que después de cruzar algunas calles llego al instituto; como de costumbre con bastante anticipación a que empezaran las clases a juzgar por los vacíos pasillos del colegio, abrió la puerta de su respectivo salón, vacío, suspiró, siempre era la primera en llegar, pues con tal de no estar en la prisión que era su casa llegaba lo antes posible al colegio.

Entro y se sentó en una banca frente al escritorio a un lado de un ventanal, observando el paisaje que este le ofrecía comenzó a divagar en su mente sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y usando su codo como soporte sobre la superficie, cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una ligera palmada en su espalda que le hizo dar un saltito por el susto, así que volteo para descubrir al responsable, resultando ser su chico pelirrosa con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro de la que se había enamorado.

-oh, Natsu-pronuncio con desanimo pero con cierto toque de sorpresa-me impresiona que hayas llegado temprano-añadió algo sorprendida ya que el joven Dragneel siempre llegaba con retardos.

-¿en serio?-pregunto despistado rascándose la sien- bueno lo que sucede es que me preocupó el como te deje ayer y necesitaba verte y ya que eres una alumna aplicada vine antes de tiempo, para ver como estabas-respondió sentándose en la banca de a un lado.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, es bueno saber que a alguien le importo- dijo bajando la mirada con una muy ligera sonrisa y voz afligida.

-claro Lucy, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo con alegría el chico resultando demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de lo deprimida que se encontraba la rubia.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió entrando al aula un chico de cabello negro despeinado-vaya ojos bizcos hoy llegaste temprano- se mofo con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a ambos.

-oh, vaya ¿aun estas molesto por lo de ayer ojos tristes?- le respondió con sarcasmo Natsu intentando provocarlo.

-baka, vuelve a quitarme la ropa y ya veras-le amenazo molestándose al recordar lo sucedido, luego desvío la mirada hacia la Heartphilia-por cierto Lucy, feliz cumpleaños-felicito abriendo su mochila y sacando del interior una caja envuelta en color azul y un moño blanco extendiéndola frente a si para entregársela.

-gracias Gray, no debiste molestarte-agradeció la chica con una sonrisa alegrándose por el detalle de su amigo, mientras que el pelirrosado hacia una expresión sorprendida.

-¡¿hoy es tu cumpleaños Lucy?-exclamo desconcertado señalándola.

Gray se adelanto a contestarle-claro que si baka, no puedo creer que estas saliendo con ella y olvides cuando es su cumpleaños-dijo para poner una sonrisa burlona-tch, eres patético-.

-¡¿y quien a pedido tu opinión hielito?-dijo agresivamente el Dragneel poniéndose de pie a la par que intentaba darle un golpe al pelinegro.

-yo puedo decir lo que yo quiera- se defendió esquivando el golpe y lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara; llevándolos así a una agresiva pelea, Lucy solo los observaba ya acostumbrada a las discusiones de sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo una voz autoritaria dejando paralizados a ambos jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su pesada mochila sobre el suelo.

-Erza-dijeron al unísono dejando de pelear.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-exigió saber la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-n-nada, tan solo "hablábamos" sobre el cumpleaños de Lucy ¿verdad Natsu?-respondió nervioso el joven pelinegro, mientras que su rival se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

El tema desvío la atención de la pelirroja, de inmediato ignorándolos para fijar su vista en la rubia-es verdad, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?-recordó sentándose en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba el pelirrosa, quedándose observándola fijamente.

-si, así es-respondió con desgano con la vista enterrada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tan desanimada?-le interrogo la Scarlet luego la observo con más detenimiento-Lucy, tus ojos están muy hinchados-señalo con el dedo índice.

-Erza tiene razón, no te ves muy bien ¿estuviste llorando?-añadió el Fullbuster sentándose al otro lado de la muchacha.

La Heartphilia se puso muy nerviosa al haber sido descubierta, así que agacho más la mirada sin responder a su pregunta.

Fue en ese momento cuando las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Natsu, recordando como el día anterior su novia quedo muy abatida cuando el se fue, así que se arrodillo frente a la banca de ella buscando sus ojos, pero la rubia constantemente cambiaba la mirada viendo hacia distintas direcciones evadiéndolo.

-Lucy-la llamo deteniendo el rostro de la chica con sus manos-¿Qué tienes? ¿Lloraste por lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Fue por tu padre?-pregunto con una gran preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos, Lucy sabia que no era capaz de mentirle a aquella mirada y que el verla le haría decir la verdad, así que tomo las manos de Natsu y las alejo de si para así desviar hacia otra parte.

-no, claro que no-mintió lo mas creíble posible viendo por la ventana-es tan solo que… el saber que a pasado un año mas de mi vida me pone muy nostálgica y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas-volvió a excusarles sin verles, intentando sonar lo mas natural- eso es todo, por favor no se preocupen- les pidió esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa.

Sus amigos se quedaron observándose entre ellos como si charlaran telepáticamente, después de algunos segundos, decidieron no refutar nada más.

-bueno, de cualquier manera yo opino que deberíamos salir a festejar-comento Erza cambiando el tema.

-no creo que sea muy apropiado, mi padre podría molestarse-dijo indecisa la joven intentando hallar algún pretexto para no recordar esa fecha.

- vamos Lucy anímate, no haremos nada indebido como ir a un bar ni haremos nada indecente-le estimulo Natsu.

-por primera vez concuerdo con el cabello de chicle, podemos ir al cine o a un parque de diversiones, es tu cumpleaños, eres libre de elegir-secundo Gray.

-¿Qué dices Lucy?-pregunto la pelirroja al ver como los tres apoyaban la misma idea.

-si…supongo que me haría bien tomar un poco de aire-cedió por fin al ver que no podria negarles a los tres.

-bien ¿quieres que pasemos a recogerte?-pregunto el Fullbuster.

-¡no!¡nunca!-negó exaltándose la rubia, para luego percatarse de las asombradas expresiones de sus amigos al ver su violenta reacción -este…digo… mejor nos vemos en el parque central de la ciudad-. Propuso sintiendo preocupación de lo que podría llegar a hacer su padre si llegaba ver a ambos rondando por su casa.

Erza y Gray se preguntaron interiormente el por que semejante acto preocupado de su amiga, pero decidieron no decir nada mas.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allá-acepto por fin Erza, mientras que el salón empezaba a habitarse por los demás alumnos.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido para Lucy pues le sorprendió el escuchar el timbre que señalaba el fin del día, algo que la embriagaba de una sensación de decepción, pues el terminar el día escolar, a contrario de otros que les provocaba alivio y felicidad, para ella resultaba una tortura, pues sabia que eso implicaba regresar a su respectiva casa, al lugar al que nunca podría llamar hogar, por que un hogar es donde hay una familia unida y sabia perfectamente que ese nunca seria su caso.

Se despidió de sus amigos concordando en verse a las seis en el parque; solo que esta vez Natsu no podría acompañarla a su casa por que tenía que hacer unos arreglos para la tarde, así que regreso sola a la mansión Heartphilia.

Al llegar Virgo la recibió deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, así como la esperaban varios sirvientes para entregarle sus respectivos regalos.

Tal y como lo había previsto no le dieron tiempo de nada por estar festejándola, e incluso la llevaron de compras, ella solo quería comprar un simple vestido, pero eso no fue suficiente para sus sirvientes, quienes la obligaron a que comprara muchas cosas mas: zapatos, maquillaje, bolsos, accesorios y kilos de ropa innecesaria, y después de haber andado en cada local del centro comercial la llevaron a comer a un restaurante de lujo.

Cuando por fin regreso a la mansión se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se le había echo, ya que el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto, rápidamente se dio otro baño y se vistió, dirigiéndose hacia el tocador profesional de su estilista.

-termine, ebi- dijo su estilista personal al concluir de peinarla, a la vez que guardaba las tijeras y sus instrumentos de belleza.

Lucy se levanto y se observo en el espejo, sonrío, su peluquero nunca la decepcionaba ya que siempre la sorprendía con un nuevo peinado-gracias, Cáncer-le agradeció mientras se observaba de arriba a abajo –por cierto ¿Cómo me veo?- cuestiono dudosa de su apariencia.

La rubia llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado Virgo: sin mangas y cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, de un color verde limón que hacían juego con los zapatos plateados que compro esa tarde.

-te ves muy bien, Ebi- respondió el peluquero acomodándose los lentes- que pases un feliz cumpleaños Lucy- finalizo entregándole una bolsa de regalo, para luego desaparecer del tocador sin siquiera darle tiempo a la joven de agradecerle.

La rubia se quedo un momento observando como se iba, su estilista era algo extraño pero lo conocía de años para estar consciente de su fría personalidad.

Sin desviar mucho sus pensamiento recordó la bolsa que tenia entre sus manos así que movió un poco las tiras de colores que formaban parte de la decoración del obsequio y de dentro de esta saco un pequeño peluche que la lleno de emoción, pues era un cangrejo que ella instantáneamente reconoció, al parecer Cáncer estaba enterado de que estaba coleccionando los doce muñecos de los espíritus estelares.

Con gran alegría salio del tocador dando saltitos hacia su habitación para agregar al peluche a su colección, fue cuando abrió la puerta y se quedo helada al no ver a sus muñecos en la cabecera de su cama, el pánico inundo su mente, tenia un mal presentimiento.

comenzó a buscarlos con desesperación pero no los encontró por ningún lado, entonces recordó que Virgo limpiaba y ordenaba a diario su habitación así que bajo las escaleras corriendo en busca de la sirvienta.

-¡Virgo!-grito al localizarla limpiando un estante, la mencionada se dio la vuelta.

-¿se le ofrece algo princesa?-pregunto con su voz serena.

-¡¿Dónde están mis muñecos estelares?-cuestiono casi en un grito.

Virgo hizo una mueca confusa ladeando la cabeza- ¿no lo sabe hime? Pensé que usted había dejado una nota donde decía que ya no los quería y que los tirara a la basura-.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron notablemente debido a la sorpresa, ella nunca hubiera escrito eso-¿Qué escribí que?-volvió a repetir con un nudo en la garganta.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza-así es princesa, esta mañana encontré una nota en su mesita de noche donde decía que como Heartphilia había madurado y que ya no era una niña-.

Por la mente de Lucy solo paso una idea-¡mi padre! ¡Debí suponerlo!- dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras dejando a la muchacha mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

La rubia abrió bruscamente la puerta sin preguntar.

-¿Dónde están mis muñecos espíritus estelares?-exigió saber muy molesta.

-¿Qué no tienes modales Lucy? Que manera mas irrespetuosa de hablarme-la regaño con gran calma pero con molestia su padre-además no se de que rayos me estas hablando- dijo de manera disimulada.

-¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¡¿Que les hiciste a mis peluches?-repitió furiosa.

-ah, te refieres a las muñequitas que tenias en tu recamara-dijo comprendiendo el señor Heartphilia, luego se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás- le dije a Virgo que se deshiciera de ellos, así que posiblemente están en la basura-respondió sin piedad alguna.

Lucy retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, en shock, con un dolor que le oprimía el pecho y con una mano en su boca evitando llorar, su padre había sido tan cruel como para desaparecer lo que mas significaba para ella-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eran lo mas importante para mi…- dijo con un hilo de voz y apunto de llorar- esos muñecos no eran simples peluches…eran todo lo que me quedaba de quienes llegue a amar… todos sus recuerdos vivían en ellos… y aun así…los destruiste como si no tuvieran importancia- dijo sin ser consciente de que algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-¡deja de lloriquear! ¡No seas una niñita!-le regaño furioso su padre levantándose de golpe con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, nunca había sido tolerable con las lagrimas, le enfurecía ver a alguien llorar- por esa misma razón los quite de tu habitación, por que eres una niña demasiado mimada e infantil, esos muñecos no te dejan ver la realidad, te tienen encerrada en tu mundo de fantasías, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ¡crece de una vez Lucy!- le grito exaltado..

La rubia trato de controlarse y hacerse la fuerte, su padre resultaba muy cruel cuando alguien no le obedecía.

El hombre al que llamaba padre la observo de pies a cabeza de manera reprobatoria-¿Por qué estas vestida así?-cuestiono tranquilizándose y volviéndose a sentar.

-voy a…salir con mis amigos- respondió aun con voz temblorosa esperando de antemano el regaño.

-¿y quien te dio ese permiso? Además ¿Qué no te deje claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ningún arrabalero? Mucho menos con ese pelirrosado ladrón al que llamas novio-

-Lo estas acusando falsamente-dijo por lo bajo su hija.

-Lo que quiere es mi fortuna, se esta aprovechando de ti-le dijo molesto, luego suspiro-toda esa bola de callejeros te están lavando el cerebro, tan solo mírate nada mas como te vistes ya andas por las calles como una cualquiera-.

La rubia se quedo helada sintiendo una horrible apuñalada en el corazón-¿una…cualquiera?-repitió lo ultimo sin poder creer como era insultada.

-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta del oprobio que le traes a la familia cuando todos te por las calles vestida como una zorra?- le dijo su padre con gesto de repugnancia, la joven Heartphilia muy ofendida volvió a llorar pero su padre la ignoro continuando con sus crueles opiniones – es mas, ahora incluso no me sorprendería que terminaras trayéndome descendencia de cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente-.

La rubia se sintió humillada y su llanto aumento-si eso es lo que tu piensas de mi ¡entonces no me conoces! Podría apostar que ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy-pronuncio con voz ahogada entre las lágrimas.

-¿y acaso debería importarme? No importa que día sea mientras existan buenas finanzas-respondió sin siquiera molestarse en pensarlo.

-¡te odio! ¡Siempre arruinas mis cumpleaños!-finalizo saliendo de la oficina sin siquiera verlo debido a que el mar de lagrimas se lo impedían, como siempre sucedía se encerró en su recamara recargándose en la puerta, cada palabra de su padre le destrozaba mas lo que quedaba de su corazón, le hacía una herida cada vez mas profunda con sus palabras.

Con el paso de los minutos sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo perdiendo su fuerza, cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de su bolso con las manos temblorosas rebusco entre sus cosas hasta sacar su móvil, dio un gran suspiro al ver el número, respiro hondo intentando controlar sus sollozos para regular su voz y así poder contestar.

Después de unos momentos abrió con cuidado la tapa de su celular y fue cuestión de centésimos de segundos para escuchar la estruendosa voz por el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde estas? ¡¿Por qué aun no has llegado?-grito con su ruidosa voz su novio, ya se lo esperaba y tenia razón, ya se había pasado un buen rato de la hora acordada.

-lo siento Natsu-se disculpo con voz inaudible cuando se el escapo un sollozo entre la voz.

-Un momento… ¿estas llorando?-pregunto el chico notando su voz afligida, la rubia no respondió tan solo se escucharon mas sollozos –Lucy, Lucy ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mas alarmado al no recibir respuesta de la joven y solo escuchar el fuerte llanto a cambio.

-d-d-di-discúlpame c-c-con G-Gray y E-Erza, Natsu, p-pero n-no –p-podré -ir c-con u-ustedes, p-perdóname- finalizo sin poder articular bien las palabras.

-¡Lucy no…- la rubia apago el celular sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responderle.

El llanto se apodero de ella, abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro, no tenia autocontrol sobre si misma, dentro de si sentía un dolor insoportable que solo podía descargar con lágrimas, ahora no pensaba parar, o por lo menos no creía que existirá cosa alguna que la calmara, pues lo único que lograba hacer que las lagrimas cesaran había sido destruido por el mismo causante de las lagrimas.

De pronto escucho ruidos en el exterior de su ventana, así que aunque no tuviera ánimos se puso de pie y se acerco confusa, el cielo estaba oscuro así que abrió con cautela la reja de la ventana, quedando al instante sorprendida al ver al chico de cabellos rosados y bufanda a cuadros.

-Hey ¿Por qué colgaste la llamada cuando estaba hablando?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada acomodándose en la parte inferior de la ventana.

Lucy no respondió a su pregunta y se abalanzo contra el, llorando desesperadamente.

El Dragneel se impresiono ante la reacción de su novia, pero luego comprendió, así que la rodeo con sus brazos en señal de consuelo-Lucy, tu padre de nuevo ¿no es así?-

-Natsu ya… ya no puedo mas ¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunto dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Bueno pues…-

Antes de que el pelirrosado hablara escucho un grito desde la puerta – ¿¡Lucy con quien estas hablando!-grito la voz enojada por el otro lado golpeando fuertemente la madera.

- ¡Sal de mi vida!- grito harta la joven.

-¿¡Que! ¿Es ese bueno para nada de tu novio verdad? ¡Ven de inmediato!- exclamo el señor Heartphilia golpeando mas fuerte la puerta.

Natsu jalo a Lucy de una mano y tan impredecible como siempre dijo algo inesperado -Lucy, ven acompáñame, tengo algo importante que mostrarte-pidió ya fuera de la habitación acomodándose en el árbol listo para saltar.

-Pero Natsu…-pronuncio indecisa viendo hacia la puerta donde se escuchaba el renegar de su padre.

El pelirrosa mostró sus dientes con una gran sonrisa infundiéndole confianza –Descuida todo saldrá bien-

El magnate abrió la puerta con violencia – ¡¿Pero que diablos están haciendo?- sin embargo ya no había nadie, solo una ventana abierta, a la cual ni siquiera se acerco por su orgullo –hmp, ha ido demasiado lejos, ya vera cuando regrese- fueron sus ultimas palabras para luego marcharse.

Mientras que a Lucy, el chico Salamander la llevo caminando y rodeando muchas partes de la ciudad, ella no tenía ni idea ni a donde fueran a parar y menos a esas horas de la noche.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto con curiosidad, ya cansada de rodear tantas calles.

-falta poco, ya casi llegamos-respondió con una sonrisa cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina y Natsu que se había adelantado unos pasos le cubrió el paisaje con su cuerpo -aquí es-dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando ver un parque no muy grande pero si con muchos árboles y en el centro de este una fuente donde los finos rayos de la luna se reflejaban en el agua-¿recuerdas este lugar?-.

Lucy se sorprendió, reconoció perfectamente que en donde estaban- no puede ser…aquí…-

-aquí nos conocimos-completo la frase el chico-recuerdo que tu estabas llorando detrás de un árbol, yo estaba en una rama del mismo, cuando te vi pregunte por que razón llorabas y tu me respondiste que habías escapado de casa por una pelea con tu padre-explico indicándole que lo siguiera quedando enfrente de el árbol mas grande y grueso de todos- todo sucedió aquí-dijo palmeando el tronco, luego se dirigió a la parte trasera de este dejando momentáneamente a la Heartphilia quien estaba recordando todo lo vivido de pequeña, luego el muchacho regreso, pero no solo, si no con un gato azul en sus manos, este tenia un moño rojo atado al cuello-feliz cumpleaños Lucy- dijo extendiéndole al minino.

-Happy-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tomando entre manos al minino luego vio al pelirrosado-Natsu…tu ¿me obsequias a Happy?-pregunta a la que su novio que estaba recargado en el árbol asintió, mientras que el gatito le lamió la mejilla provocando que riera-no, yo no puedo aceptarlo, Happy es muy especial para ti, el hace que seas feliz- lo rechazo colocándolo en el piso, no quería sentirse culpable de cortar un vinculo de amistad, ya que el Dragneel tenia al minino desde que este era un gatito.

-lo se, por eso te lo obsequio-El de la bufanda de escamas se levanto y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo-Happy lleva felicidad a donde vaya, y yo quiero que seas feliz Lucy, no soporto verte tan triste, me saca de quicio no saber como ayudarte-confeso con impotencia recargando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-perdóname, pero no puedo ser feliz mientras este en casa, me siento tan… _encerrada-_ respondió recargando la cabeza en el pecho de el y con la voz deprimida.

-entonces ¿por que no escapas de casa? Vive conmigo-le invito con simpleza.

-no es tan fácil como lo dices Natsu, no quiero que termines en prisión por mi culpa-.

El muchacho que mantenía los ojos cerrados sabia la razón de su sufrimiento- tu padre ¿no?-dijo más como afirmación que pregunta.

-ya no se que hacer, estoy desesperada, no hay manera de que el deje de herirme, no hay manera de escapar de el-.

Natsu medio sonrío-¿y por que no lo matas?-.

La rubia se separo de el, impresionada y atemorizada-¿ma…tarlo?-repitió viéndole a la cara sin poder creer lo que escucho.

- no me creas, es broma- dijo riendo volviéndola a abrazar como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero la rubia no le correspondió, estaba paralizada, y por su mente solo pasaba esa frase: _"matarlo…"_

Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy no reaccionaba, así que se separo y la vio al rostro -¿Lucy por que pones esa cara?-

-¿Cual cara Natsu? Estoy bien, no hay por que alarmarse- dijo nerviosa.

-Lucy…-dijo algo incrédulo viéndola a los ojos.

Lucy corto las sospechas de Natsu besándolo en los labios -Nos vemos mañana-finalizo recogiendo al minino azul-gracias por regalarme a Happy, te prometo que lo cuidare bien-dijo por ultimo para luego darse la vuelta e irse, dejando al chico confundido.

-¿Qué le sucedió? Tan solo bromeaba…-pensó alzando los hombros, sin comprender el cambio de personalidad de la joven.

Mientras que la joven rubia caminaba de regreso a su casa, sintiéndose muy culpable-_¿Cómo pude pensar algo así? no lo aprecio como debería de ser, pero el desear la muerte de alguien… en especial de alguien de mi propia sangre… no esta bien, debo desechar esos pensamientos-_ se dijo dentro de si deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar a la gran mansión, sacudiendo la cabeza intentado así despejar su mente aquellas ideas que pasaban por su mente.

Al abrir la puerta espero unos momentos a que Virgo apareciera como de costumbre, pero nunca apareció, algo muy extraño a su parecer, ya que ella solía ser la primera en recibirla cuando llegaba de algún lugar.

-vamos Happy, busquemos a Virgo- dijo la rubia un poco preocupada mientras comenzaba a vagar por todo el primer piso.

Sala, Cocina, Comedor, Sala de Estar, Habitación de Música, Jardines Interiores, en cada una de las habitaciones fue buscándola mas no la encontraba, algo inusual pues por lo regular siempre se encontraba limpiando u ordenando cualquier detalle; por mas innecesario e insignificante que fuera.

Subió al segundo piso donde el resultado fue el mismo, no la encontró.

Cansada y muy preocupada por la joven sirvienta, subió al tercer piso donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los trabajadores de la mansión, busco una habitación en particular, pero en el camino noto como una puerta estaba entreabierta, la respectiva recamara de su maestra de música Lyra, con curiosidad abrió un poco mas la puerta y se sorprendió al ver como la habitación estaba vacía; deshabitada. Se quedo unos momentos meditando en que pudo haber sucedido, pero luego recordó su objetivo principal así que cerró la puerta.

Así fue a dar a la recamara de Virgo, se detuvo frente a ella y vio al rostro felino al gato azul- espérame un momento aquí Happy-dijo colocándolo con delicadeza sobre el suelo, después se acerco de nuevo a la habitación.

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera-Virgo, Soy yo Lucy-dijo esperando unos momentos a que la recibiera, pero al no escuchar respuesta del interior le dio mas ansiedad, de su bolsa saco un juego de llaves doradas y lujosas, las cuales le había entregado su padre, cada llave resultaba ser la habitación de cada uno de los sirvientes, ya muy preocupada decidió hacer algo que nunca haría si no fuera necesario, tomo una llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente-¿Virgo?- pregunto esperando escuchar la melodiosa voz de la sirvienta, pero vaya fue su sorpresa la encontrar la habitación en la misma situación que la anterior: vacía.

Una nueva sensación de pánico comenzó a inundarla, así que desesperada salio de la habitación y fue al siguiente cuarto.

-¡Cáncer!-dijo abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar, todo estaba sin ninguna pertenencia del peluquero.

Paranoica salio de la habitación y noto como el Sr Heartphilia se encontraba frente a la barandilla que daba paso a las escaleras, de espaldas a ella.

-hasta que decidiste volver- dijo con gran calma sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Virgo? ¡¿Por qué la habitación de Cáncer esta vacía? ¡¿Dónde están todos?-Pregunto con falta de aire debido a la histeria.

-hmp, cada momento empeoras mas Lucy, incluso has perdido el respeto con el que deberías hablarme-dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-¡¿Donde están?-exigió saber con miedo de que algo les pudiese haber ocurrido.

-los despedí-respondió sereno acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás, la Heartphilia se quedo helada- me e dado cuenta de que el haberte dado sirvientes personales fue un gran error de mi parte, ellos solo han consentido mas a la niña mimada que eres, cumpliendo cada capricho que se te ocurre alimentan cada vez mas tu rebeldía-dijo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Las emociones de la rubia chocaron a la vez, tristeza, ira, confusión, miedo, coraje, odio. Todas a la vez sin saber como reaccionar, se encontraba sometida contra la pared y con las manos sobre el puentecillo de la nariz hasta la barbilla, cubriendo así su boca para evitar gritar. Por su mente vagaban las imágenes de Lyra, Cáncer, Virgo, Aquarius…

-además ya no los necesitaras mas, el hecho de que tu rebeldía llegara al grado de que escaparas y me desobedecieras al ir con ese vulgar pelirrosado, a cambiado mi convicción de que sigas en casa-prosiguió dejando mas confundida a la joven - he decidido que iras a un internado de mujeres a otra ciudad, muy lejos de aquí, ya no volverás a ver a toda esa bola de plebeyos vulgares- finalizo con indiferencia.

Lucy sintió estremecer todo su ser, quedándose en shock, su padre quería alejarla de sus amigos… no, no de sus amigos, de su familia…por que eso eran, su familia, la unica familia que tenia –no…no puedes hacerme esto…- dijo con un hilo de voz sintiendo como por una vez mas se repetía el ciclo: la opresión en su pecho hacia que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-claro que puedo hacerlo, por que yo soy tu padre y decido que pasara con tu vida- dijo despiadadamente, cuando llego el pequeño gato azul caminando hacia el comenzando a frotarse en sus pies, cuando lo vio le dio un estornudo-¡que hace este gato pulgoso aquí!-exclamo molesto dándole una fuerte patada al minino provocando que este diera un maullido ensordecedor.

Ella vio horrorizada como Happy salía volando por los aires y se estrellaba contra una pared…a la vez que sentía como el liquido en gotas resbalaba por su mejilla, teniendo contacto con su mano, la alejo viendo como efectivamente las lagrimas habían vuelto a comenzar a correr por su rostro-no…otra vez lagrimas no…-se dijo a si misma viendo el cristalino liquido sobre las yemas de sus dedos.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Happy que se encontraba tirado en el piso, de nuevo vio el liquido en su mano, lo que la hizo tomar su decisión sin dudar mas-no…no voy a llorar mas por tu culpa-dijo con una convicción firme despegándose de la pared y acercándose a su padre- pudiste hacer sufrir a mama, ahuyenta a Loki, insultarme, despedir a los sirvientes…pero el que intentes separarme de mis amigos; la única familia que me queda, el que quieras controlar mi vida ¡no te lo voy a permitir!- le grito con furia estando a unos centímetros de el empujándolo con fuerza con ambas manos.

Entonces lo vio todo de una manera tan lenta: su padre tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que cayera por las escaleras golpeándose constantemente y escuchando los gritos agonizantes de el, observando sin expresión alguna, con gran frialdad como el cuerpo inerte daba su ultimo golpe contra el piso; su cráneo se abrió en dos y masa encefálica salio de la abertura llenando el piso, el prospero señor Heartphilia había llegado a su fin en manos de su propia hija única…

Una sensación de liberación, de alivio, invadió a la joven rubia, por que después de haber sufrido al fin…era libre.

_Epilogo_:

Después de matar a su padre, Lucy transfirió todo el dinero de su padre a una cuenta bancaria personal. Antes de ser descubierta por la policía le confeso a Natsu lo sucedido y este le dijo que no la abandonaría. Actualmente ambos son prófugos de la ley y son buscados por toda Magnolia.

….

¿Qué tal les pareció? Este es mi segundo proyecto de FT así que no estoy segura de cómo maneje los personajes, igual espero y me hará muy feliz saber a quienes les gusto, así como siempre espero sus críticas constructivas.

Este capitulo fue dedicado a la hermosa Lucy ¿Cuál será la siguiente hada? Eso depende ¿a que chica fairy les gustaría ver y con que situacion?

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo ¡un saludo!


	2. Mirajane utilizada

¡Konichiwa! Eh aquí yo, se que no tengo cara de venir a pararme aquí, después de que casi paso un año de que no actualizo, pero eh de decirles que me paso una crisis de des inspiración con este fic, con lo difícil que resulto mi nueva escuela que no me daba tiempo mas que para seguir con otros de mis proyectos bueno, no tengo excusa, solo quiero decirles que por mi tardanza le puse mi mayor empeño a este cap que en lo personal me gusto mucho, espero y no los decepcione.

Quiero dedicarle este cap a **Angelzk **aquien le pido perdón por todas las veces que le dije que pronto actualizaba y nunca lo hacia pero aun así no perdió la fe en este fic.

_Disclamer_: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima y solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de echar a volar mi imaginación.

* * *

**...:*:..:*:.****Fairy asesinas.:*:..:*:...**

**Capitulo II: "Mirajane utilizada"**

_Por que a veces a la hada más hermosa se le ve como un simple trofeo de quien la consigue… se olvida de que es una vida…una existencia…simplemente es utilizada… _

Se observo unos momentos en el gran espejo del cuarto de baño, su cabello blanco no tenia ningún peinado estilizado, solo se encontraba suelto a lo largo de su espalda, su vestido sencillo; sin encajes ni estampados, y su rostro era únicamente adornado por su sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de maquillaje; por que así era ella: dulce y sencilla.

Después de dos segundos salió del baño que la llevaba a su lujosa habitación donde sobre la cama estaba sentado un hombre fornido, su ropa elegante sin duda era de marca y un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre impregnaba el ambiente, de sus cabellos rubios se desplegaban toques dorados y tenia una notable cicatriz en forma de rayo en el lado derecho de su rostro, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla de su moderno celular que sostenía con una mano. Al sentir la presencia de ella, dirigió la mirada hacia ella y la examino de arriba a abajo de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Por qué aun no estas lista?-exigió saber con una ceja arqueada y con voz bastante molesta.

Ella sintió una punzada en su pecho -¿Q-Qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Él rubio se dio un palmazo en la frente con fastidio-oh por dios Mirajane, no me digas que piensas ir vestida de esa manera a la reunión- la señalo con gesto censurable y repugnancia, ella solo desvió la mirada al suelo – dime ¿quien crees que soy? Soy Laxus Dreyar, el director de Fairy Tail, ¿Qué pensaran si ven vestida así a la esposa del dueño la empresa mas prestigiosa de Magnolia? ¿Piensas que eso me dará un buen aspecto?-.

Mirajane observaba hacia la nada, cerro los ojos para contener las emociones que la embargaban y suspiró con decepción-no, sucedería lo contrario-respondió sin levantar el rostro, las palabras eran monótonas, y las pronunciaba solo por que eso era lo que el quería escuchar.

-correcto, así que quítate ese horrendo vestido y mejor usa el que te regale para tu cumpleaños, ah, y usa maquillaje-le ordeno volviendo su vista hacia la pantalla del móvil.

Asintió con desanimo, las palabras no solo resultaban hirientes, si no que también la hacían sentir rechazada por el hombre al que amaba, sin embargo ya estaba impuesta a esa clase de comentarios.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba de nuevo frente al gran espejo, observándose desde distintos ángulos; su vestido además de reflejar que era caro y de gran calidad estaba muy corto y escotado, con aberturas en distintas partes de su cuerpo demostrando mucho más de lo que debería. Después de recorrer todo su cuerpo observo su rostro; sus ojos azules delineados y sombras sobre sus parpados, sus mejillas de un tenue color rosado y sus labios pintados de un rosa: esa no era ella.

Otro suspiro escapo de su labios; debería sentirse bonita y atractiva, pero ahora se sentía incomoda e insegura.

Acostumbrada a hacerlo, sonrío, sonrió aparentando ser feliz, con esa mascara tan perfecta que resultaba creíble a cualquiera.

Regreso a la recamara para volver a presentarse frente al rubio quien esta vez la vio con cierta satisfacción.

-así esta mejor- respondió sonriendo de medio lado luego se puso de pie, fijando la mirada en lo que cualquier hombre miraría-vámonos ya, no puedo llegar tarde a mi presentación- finalizo cogiendo un saco y las llaves de un estante dándose la vuelta para luego bajar por las escaleras.

Se quedo sola, su mirada perdida en la nada y su corazón agrietándose lentamente, pensando en las palabras de Laxus "¿piensas que eso _me_ dará un buen aspecto?" "vámonos ya no puedo llegar tarde a _mi_ presentación" siempre hablaba en singular, refiriéndose a él, excluyéndola a ella. Pero ¿Qué más podía esperar? Su vida eran ordenes que seguir, someterse a lo que el dijera y nada mas.

Tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar, era mejor bajar antes de que Laxus se molestara.

Al descender no encontró al rubio ni en su sofisticada sala ni en el elegante comedor, por lo que se dirigió a la cochera de paredes de cristal puro y a través de este pudo vislumbrarlo, recargado en una de estas.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y entró.

Él Dreyar tenía una expresión pensativa; con los brazos cruzados observando los autos.

-¿Cuál auto debería llevar?-pregunto viendo tres distintos autos con indecisión, Mira lo pensó unos momentos y cuando se disponía a contestar la interrumpió-ah que mas da, todos son nuevos- se respondió con soberbia alzando los hombros, caminando hacia el auto que mas cercano estaba ella opto por seguirle el paso.

Cuando salieron a la carretera ella no pudo hacer mas que aferrarse fuertemente al sillón, la razón era que Laxus manejaba a gran velocidad, al llegar a la recepción el auto freno violentamente, aunque claramente el derrape había sido a propósito, llamando la atención de toda la prensa que se encontraba fuera del local, que rápidamente prepararon sus cámaras fotográficas hacia el auto.

Después de calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora observo con pesar a todos los paparazis por la ventanilla, esa noche seria muy larga.

-Mira, recuerda que soy el esposo perfecto, tu eres feliz conmigo, demuéstralo al publico-le dijo a manera de recordatorio el Dreyar, aunque mas que un simple comentario lo dijo como una orden.

-si, claro-asintió con desanimo tomando la manivela del auto, cuando el brazo musculoso de Laxus se atravesó frente a ella, indicándole que se detuviera.

-espera-le dijo saliendo el del auto, rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta-¿te ayudo?-le pregunto extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, como un caballero, algo que resultaba muy descomunal en él.

La albina acepto y lo tomo de la palma de la mano, notando como el rubio observaba de soslayó su alrededor, entonces comprendió que sus actos corteses se debían solo a la prensa.

Los flashes fotográficos y el amontono de los reporteros frente a ellos no se hicieron de esperar, así como gritos emocionados de los espectadores, en especial los chiflidos y las miradas impropias de muchos hombres hacia la peliblanca, sin duda era una mujer hermosa sin contar que su sonrisa la hacia brillar aun mas.

Laxus noto todas las miradas hacia su esposa, lo que solo aumento su ego personal, por lo que la rodeo de la cintura con un brazo, apegándola a su cuerpo, dejando en claro que ella le pertenecía solo a él.

Mirajane saludaba levemente a los reporteros y espectadores para no ser descortés, aun cuando todos los periodistas le incomodaban, por lo que trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible de manera discreta, pero el paso de Laxus era demasiado lento.

- Mira camina mas lento, ¿Por qué tan apresurada?-pregunto en voz baja sin despegar la mirada de las cámaras, a la vez que ondeaba la mano hacia estas- no hay que hacernos del rogar para darles a los reporteros lo que quieren-dijo sonriendo soberbio, disfrutando cada momento ante la farándula, a ella no le quedo opción mas que consentir.

Después de un momento eterno para Mirajane lograron entrar a la recepción; donde el ambiente resultaba muy elegante; mesas con manteles de seda, orquesta, arreglos florales, un bufet y repostería y obviamente muchos hombres y mujeres con atuendos elegantes charlando amenamente.

Como le resultaba normal, Laxus insistía en saludar a cada empresario conocido, ella solo les sonreía y asentía, así como soltaba una risilla ante algunas preguntas de ellos, con su típica actitud dulce, sin embargo, en realidad no le interesaban mucho los temas de conversación, Laxus contestaba todas las preguntas sobre sus vidas, siempre utilizando el termino "vida perfecta" en cada oración, y cuando le preguntaban a ella, respondía igual que el; relatando una vida de ensueño que en realidad no existía.

Al pasar un largo rato se canso de que la charla monótona se repitiera una y otra vez, por lo que de manera respetuosa se retiro dejando a Laxus charlando con unos administradores.

Comenzó a caminar encismada en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto fue vuelta a la realidad al sentir como se estrellaba contra una persona.

-perdone, no me fije por donde caminaba-se disculpo sin levantar la mirada.

-descuide-le respondió una voz varonil en un tono seco, inclinando un poco el rostro- ¿Mirajane?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

La de cabellos blancos levanto la mirada intrigada por que reconociera su nombre, sus ojos azules chocaron con unos de un azul mas oscuro, sorprendiéndose al ver a un joven de cabello largo lacio de un color verde hoja destellante, esa expresión fría en su rostro, vestido finamente de traje y camisa negra.

Ella no pudo alegrarse mas que lo que su rostro podía reflejar al de reconocerlo-¡Fried! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!- dijo con emoción sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en la noche, el volver a ver a su mejor amigo de su tiempo escolar le causaba una gran emoción.

-lo mismo digo- dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, observándola al rostro–tu sonrisa no ha perdido el brillo con el paso del tiempo-la elogio con prudencia, si había algo que recordara era lo hermosa y bella que era cuando sonreía la chica de cabellos blancos.

A cinco metros de ahí se encontraba Laxus, quien diviso como Mirajane hablaba animadamente con cierto chico de cabellos verdes que reconoció de inmediato.

-no puedo creerlo, esto será muy divertido-dijo a modo de burla sonriendo con altivez caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban, llegando en cuestión de segundos a su lado-¡Fried Justin mi gran amigo! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Cómo te va en el Senado?- cuestiono aparentando gran felicidad, abriendo los brazos a manera de bienvenida-oh, ya veo, así que estas charlando con _mi esposa_ Mirajane-finalizo con cierto cinismo recalcando la penúltima frase, abrazando por la cintura a la joven y por tanto recargando su barbilla en su hombro, ella solo bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿esposa?-repitió con desconcierto frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar el término.

-Así es, nosotros nos casamos y somos muy felices juntos. Mirajane no necesita de nadie mas que de mi-añadió con egoísmo sonriendo victorioso, la joven solo se notaba incomoda ante aquellas palabras mas no objetó nada, solo manteniendo la vista baja.

-me impresiona el saberlo, nunca paso por mi mente que ustedes dos fueran a terminar juntos-opino con recato Fried, pues le resultaba algo irónico ver a sus dos mejores amigos casados con personalidades totalmente opuestas.

-algún día entenderás lo que hace el amor Fried, no puedes evitar enamorarte ¿verdad Mira?-dijo viéndolo con afán de molestarle, besándola en la mejilla, luego le hablo al oído con suavidad-cariño ¿podrías traerme un poco de vino?-pidió con amabilidad fingida, buscando un momento para quedarse a solas con su "amigo".

-si, claro, con permiso, Fried- asintió con desanimo, por alguna razón la interrupción de Laxus le había quitado la emoción de volver a ver al chico peliverde.

-adelante -le indico haciéndose a un lado, Mira le sonrió al pasar, mas no evito que él percibiera su repentino desgane.

-¿acaso no es hermosa?- pregunto el Dreyar al notar la mirada de Fried al observar a la de ojos azules.

- lo es -contesto bajando levemente la mirada.

Laxus sonrió complacido, pues conocía perfectamente a Fried como para saber que a este comenzaba a dificultarse mantener la postura, por lo que opto por provocarlo aun mas.

-ah, sabes, todo esto me hace recordar los tiempos escolares ¿recuerdas cuando modelaba a favor del equipo de futbol? Se veía esplendida, sin duda una autentica y particular belleza- añadió luego soltó un suspiro-vaya, que lastima que nunca te atreviste a ir mas haya de una simple amistad, se que Mira te hubiera aceptado-dijo con hipocresía como si fuera un lamento-pero sabes te lo agradezco, ella ahora solo modela para mi ja ja ja-rio con descaro, y es que estaba consciente de los sentimientos que en un dado momento había sentido Fried hacia Mirajane, y esta era una manera de restregarle en cara que ahora le pertenecía solo a el.

Sin embargo el peliverde se caracterizaba por ser reservado y prudente por lo que soporto todas las burlas indirectas y no tan indirectas del rubio a pesar de lo hirientes que resultaran.

Mientras tanto la dulce joven de ojos azules caminaba observando el liquido purpura dentro de la copa de cristal, con una expresión pensativa. El volver a ver a su mejor amigo la había puesto a reflexionar y ahora tenia una encrucijada que la perturbaba; el encontrarse con Fried le había causado gran emoción, una gran felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, una alegría que ni siquiera había sentido al estar con Laxus ¿Por qué?

Concentrada en esa inquietud comenzó a dificultársele el caminar, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a calzar tacones tan altos por lo que sus pies se enredaron y tropezaron accidentalmente al llegar a ellos, por suerte, Fried era muy ágil, por lo que la sostuvo de la cintura evitando que cayera.

Por otro lado Mira mas que concentrase en su bienestar físico, estaba con la vista clavada sobre Laxus, pues todo el contenido que contenía la copa había caído sobre él, quien estaba totalmente empapado en vino.

-¡Mi traje!-El Dreyar, estaba absorto por lo que acababa de suceder; su saco fino, caro y de alta calidad se había estropeado, y no solo eso, estaba siendo humillado frente a todos. Su mirada cambio a una llena de ira que inmediatamente volteo a ver a la culpable, quien lo observaba con temor-¡Mira eres una…!-dejo la frase inconclusa, parpadeando volvió a la realidad, vio de reojo a su alrededor notando como la mayoría de los presentes lo observaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decir, por lo que reacciono y cayo en cuenta de que su reputación estaba en juego, así que carraspeo intentando corregir su postura- es decir Mira, hermosa, ten mas cuidado a la próxima vez, no te preocupes por mi traje, no es tan importante como tu bienestar, por favor, se mas cautelosa-pidió con voz apacible.

Todos los presentes lo observaron complacidos por su caballerosidad, tranquilos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

El rubio medio sonrío, satisfecho de que su objetivo hubiera dado en el blanco, mientras que Mira se quedo callada ante lo que acababa de suceder.

El silencio no duro mucho, pues un sujeto con un casco en su cabeza se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¡ey Laxus! Tienes que venir, los directivos de las empresas Phantom quieren charlar contigo, creo que quieren formar una alianza con la empresa-le llamo haciendo un seña.

-ya voy, Bixlow-acepto el nombrado, al ver que no podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad, marchándose , no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadora a su esposa, advirtiéndole que no fuera a echar a perder nada.

Mirajane asintió levemente, abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Fried notando su estado decidió intervenir-¿estas bien?-.

-oh, si, gracias-respondió sonriente cayendo en cuenta de que fue salvada de una horrible caída.

-me alegro, creo no podemos decir lo mismo de tu zapato-comento con una ligera sonrisa refiriéndose a su calzado.

Ella volteo a ver lo señalado notando como efectivamente el tacón de su zapatilla estaba quebrado-es cierto, creo que no podre bailar esta noche-añadió seguido de una melódica risa, al igual que en los viejos tiempos, Fried logro que volviera su buen humor.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la sección principal y comenzaron a charlar amenamente durante un largo rato; conversaron de muchas cosas entre ellos sus recuerdos de su vida escolar, que consiguieron sacarle muchas risitas a Mira, así como hablaron de su vida actual.

-y dime Fried ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el Congreso de Leyes?-pregunto la peliblanca interesada en saber mas sobre la carrera profesional de su amigo.

-supongo que puedo decir que bien, de hecho e venido a Magnolia a inspeccionar la situación actual de las compañías que se rigen por las leyes Corporativas, pues hemos creado un nuevo reglamento y requieren que confirme si son adecuadas para la zona-respondió dándole un sorbo a una copa de whisky – y a ti ¿Qué tal te va como supermodelo? A estas alturas supongo que ya estas en portadas de revistas de moda-.

-ah, no, yo…ya deje de modelar hace tiempo-respondió con angustia y nostalgia viendo hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo? Si no mal recuerdo te encantaba la profesión ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- dijo sin poder evitar sorprenderse, a pesar de que ya intuía la razón.

-pues… cuando me case con Laxus me dijo que no le agradaba que yo modelara, así que preferí dejarlo en el pasado para no generar problemas-explico no pudiendo ocultar la melancolía al decirlo, pues en verdad extrañaba su carrera.

-ya veo, has tenido que cambiar mucho por Laxus ¿no?-cuestiono, haciendo referencia a su actual vestimenta.

-¿eh?-no comprendió del todo lo que el trataba de decirle, por lo que su rostro tenia una mueca confusa.

-Mira, estoy seguro de que tu no vistes así por gusto, no es tu estilo-respondió con seguridad, la peliblanca sintió pena por lo ciertas que eran sus palabras-disculpa si es muy atrevido de mi parte pero ¿en verdad es esta la vida que imaginaste tener?-le interrogó observándola a los ojos atento a saber la respuesta.

- bueno…yo…- titubeo para responder, el sabía como llegarle al corazón para averiguar lo que quería, y todas sus preguntas perspicaces le hacían meditar- … yo… no se si…-

-¡ey Mira ven!-le interrumpió abruptamente Laxus quien se encontraba inusualmente demasiado feliz. Se acerco a ella y la jalo de un brazo por ende obligándola a que se levantara atrayéndola hacia si.

-¿Laxus que…?- intento hablar la albina pero su frase fue cortada por el rubio quien comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada.

Lógicamente todos los paparazzis comenzaron a tomar fotos y grabar video, emocionados por tal escena.

Por otro lado Mirajane se sentía extrañada pero sobre todo incomoda, entonces noto como los labios de él Dreyar tenían un sabor a licor, por lo que se separo levemente -estas…estas ebrio-le dijo entendiendo por que su atrevida acción.

-¿y que? Tengo el derecho de besar a mi muñeca cuando yo quiera-respondió egoísta volviendo a rozar sus labios contra los de ella con fiereza.

Ella volvió a empujarlo, sentía desagrado por lo que estaba pasando en especial por que sentía como si fuera un títere que manejar- no hagas esto, me incomoda-pido casi a manera de ruego.

-oh vamos, hay que darle un poco de que hablar a la prensa-continuo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, tomándola de manera brusca por la cintura al percibir como intentaba alejarse de él.

-¡por favor suéltame! ¡me estas lastimando!-le grito a un gran volumen pues estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre sus caderas lo que comenzaba a provocarle dolor.

Fried al observar como todo comenzaba a salirse de control decidió interponerse, asi que se puso de pie y se acerco al rubio.

-Laxus creo que será mejor que te detengas-intercedió colocando una mano en el hombro del susodicho.

-¡tu no te metas Justin!-grito enfurecido dándose media vuelta y tirándole un fuerte golpe.

Los azulados ojos de Mira se abrieron desmesuradamente al presenciar el puño de Laxus estrellarse con el rostro de Fried y como este caía aturdido al suelo.

-¡Fried!-grito alarmada dispuesta a acudir al auxilió del peliverde ya que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar, pero fue detenida por la mano de Laxus que la tomo de la muñeca.

-y tu Mira, siempre queriéndote pasar por una santa, cuando solo eres una estúpida, solo sabes satisfacer las necesidades de otros ¡En cambio a mi nada! eres una mediocre y nunca cambiaras-le dijo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayoría de los presentes escuchara.

Se quedo paralizada, ese fue un golpe duro en su interior, las palabras retumbaron dentro de si, dolían, pero dolía mas que las hubiera declarado en publico, prácticamente la había avergonzado frente a todos, quienes ahora la observaban desde una perspectiva distinta; algunos con pena y otros con desprecio y otros tantos murmuraban cosas entre si sin dejar de verla.

Sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse, con la intención de liberar toda esa opresión que sentía en su pecho.

-yo…este…con permiso-se disculpo con un hilo de voz sin saber muy bien que decir, pues el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos vidriosos le impedía pensar con claridad, comenzó a caminar con discreción hacia la puerta de cristal que la llevaría a la salida mas cercana.

Algunos observaron como se marchaba no obstante siendo de alta sociedad sabían que no debían entrometerse en asuntos ajenos mucho menos personales, y los únicos a quienes si les importaba, como ejemplo los reporteros, en estos momentos se encontraban muy ocupados invadiendo de preguntas a Fried, quien no se molestaba en responder, mas bien observaba a la joven albina quien salía apresurada del lugar.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

El lugar al que se había dirigido resulto ser el balcón del establecimiento, con algunas plantas decorativas y una vista hermosa, el cielo decorado por las estrellas y la blanca luna llena que iluminaba el rostro de Mirajane quien sin duda seria la mas bella que el cielo mismo si las lagrimas no siguieran su trayectoria a lo largo de sus mejillas hasta descender y caer sobre la acera de la barandilla.

Lagrima tras lagrima lograban desahogar poco a poco esa dolencia de su corazón, sin duda quisiera dejar de llorar, pero esa era la única manera de liberar todo lo que sentía, de desencajar lentamente ese cuchillo que tanto dolor le causaba.

-¿tomando un poco de aire fresco?- le hablo una voz a sus espaldas, ella giro la cabeza levemente notando como resultaba ser su amigo de cabello verde quien caminaba hacia ella con pasos lentos.

-Fried…-pronuncio secando sutilmente las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro, no quería que la viera llorar.

El joven llego a su lado y recargo sus brazos sobre el barandal levantando el rostro -es interesante que hoy es una noche agradable para presenciar, mas sin embargo pocos son los que deciden hacerlo ¿no lo crees? espontáneamente viendo el cielo

La peliblanca no respondió, de hecho no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto, pues su mirada estaba contemplando el rostro de su amigo, específicamente una parte que estaba enrojecida e inflamada.

Al notar que ella no le respondía dirigió su vista hacia ella, notando como sus ojos estaban concentrados sobre su ser, siguió la trayectoria de su contemplación tocando con su mano el pómulo izquierdo, entonces entendió el por que la mezcla de preocupación y miedo de Mira-ah, esto, solo fue una leve fractura acompañada del aturdimiento pero no daño la mandíbula, no te preocupes- dijo con desinterés restándole importancia.

Eso solo la hizo sentir peor, no era cierto, solo le había dicho eso para calmarla ella había visto claramente como tras el golpe sangraba, todo debido a ella.

-oh Fried lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera causado todo ese escándalo no estarías lastimado, ahora la prensa no te va dejar en paz, te ruego perdones a Laxus, si la policía se implica en esto le causaría muchos problemas en su trabajo, por favor si tienes algo en contra dímelo a mi, por que todo…-

-Mira escúchame-le interrumpió sacudiéndola suavemente de los hombros intentando hacer que se tranquilizara calmara, ya que comenzaba a descontrolarse pues su voz cada vez se agrietaba mas y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Ella lo observo a los ojos, impactada por el repentino exalto de Fried quien siempre se mantenía sereno ante cualquier situación.

Una vez que ya tenia su atención la soltó volviendo a observar el horizonte- no pienso demandar a Laxus, estoy consciente de que no esta en todos sus sentidos, se que esto atraerá a los reporteros y la farándula, eso no me importa, lo que en verdad me preocupa eres tu y el trato que Laxus te da- dijo encarándola, pues siendo muy observador claramente había notado la violencia verbal que recibía de parte del Dreyar.

Al darse cuenta de a lo que iba la conversación desvió de inmediato la mirada, para evadir todo contacto visual, ella siempre era honesta, obviamente no podría mentir si lo observaba a los ojos.

- necesito que confíes en mi y seas sincera- le dijo con firmeza tomándola del mentón elevándole el rostro al punto de que sus miradas se cruzaran- Mira dime la verdad; ¿Laxus te maltrata tal como lo hizo hoy?-exigió saber con autoridad y solidez en sus palabras y con la vista fija sobre sus ojos, atento a analizar cualquier expresión o movimiento de su parte.

A la albina, los ojos azul oscuro de Fried la hechizaron, reflejaban frialdad y cariño a la vez, resultaban inexplicables, siempre sucedía lo mismo, una intriga la inundaba por saber que había tras aquella mascara.

Al cabo de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de que no podría engañarle por lo que bajo la mira al suelo.

-no, claro que no-respondió tomando la mano de el peliverde entre las suyas para distanciarla de si y ocultar la culpabilidad que la embargaba al mentir-como tu dijiste, Laxus esta ebrio y no sabe lo que dice, es solo eso-añadió sonriéndole en un intento de darle seguridad a sus palabras.

-de acuerdo...-acepto viéndola incrédulo con fuertes sospechas de que le mentía, mas decidió no forzarla a hablar algo que no quería, esperaría el momento indicado.

El resto de esa noche transcurrió eterna para Mirajane; fue un lio hacer que los reporteros dejaran en paz a Laxus, en especial por que ciertos periodistas habían llamado a la policía y aun cuando Fried negaba querer hacer cargos policiacos fue complicado que los dejaran en paz.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Una mala noche logra que un nuevo amanecer sea una sensación de alivio y optimismo al comenzar un nuevo día para Mirajane.

Al despertar inicio una nueva jornada de la mejor manera con una radiante sonrisa, tomo un baño rápido y posteriormente se vistió con ropa cómoda; un lindo vestido verde pistache de tirantes arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de piso blancos, que se encontraban en su lista de favoritos.

Seguidamente bajo a la cocina realizando su actividad favorita; cocinar, eso lograba relajarla y quitarle de encima el estrés acumulado.

El tiempo avanzo en un santiamén cuando por fin termino de preparar el almuerzo y arreglar la mesa.

Cuidadosamente desabrocho el delantal azul pastel, lo colgó en su respectivo lugar y se dirigió a la sala principal donde supuso se encontraba Laxus pues minutos antes lo había visto pasar por el pasillo que conducía a esta.

Finalmente llego a la antecámara donde efectivamente se encontraba el Dreyar reclinado sobre un sillón.

-Laxus, ya…ya esta el desayuno-hablo terminando la frase con miedo al ver hacia donde se dirigía la vista de él.

Él rubio tenia un control remoto sobre su mano y la vista enterrada sobre el televisor, como si quisiera traspasar la pantalla, la razón era que el programa que se trasmitía era farándula y chisme y justo en ese momento el video que pasaban eran sobre el golpeando a Fried y en la parte baja de la pantalla tenia unas letras que se leían "Su esposa lo rechaza y golpea a Senador".

Apago la televisión y duro un largo rato sin cambiar de posición, ignorándola, hasta que por fin respiro hondo y volteo a verla.

-¿ves lo que provocas?-le recrimino con ojos penetrantes.

Mira bajo la mirada sintiendo el peso de todo caer sobre si - lo siento, no era mi intención causarte problemas-.

-ah, ¿no era tu intención verdad? ¡Nunca es tu intención!- grito exaltándose levantándose de golpe - Siempre es lo mismo, nunca querías hacerlo pero terminas haciéndolo ¿no? – Pregunto sarcástico, ella no se atrevió a verlo - ¿Por qué siempre solo me dañas eh Mira? ¿Por qué nunca me ayudas por una sola vez? Yo te doy todo para que seas feliz; ropa, zapatos, una bonita casa, prestigio, una vida llena de lujos y aun así tú no me ayudas aunque sea un poco, ¿Qué tanto te pido? Solo un poquito de tu cooperación, sin embargo no me quieres ayudar en nada, ni siquiera un hijo me quieres dar -.

-no es que no quiera Laxus, tu sabes que yo…no puedo-dijo dolida cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pues eso había tocado una fibra muy sensible de si.

-¿no puedes o no quieres?-dijo crudamente con incredulidad arqueando una ceja arqueada.

Mira no respondió, simplemente su garganta no daba para más, sabia que si intentaba responder su voz se rompería.

-eso responde todas mis dudas-añadió el rubio con frialdad sin dejar de verla ni por un momento- esta platica me asqueo, yo me largo a trabajar-concluyo cortante marchándose a pasos rápidos.

Se quedo ahí, parada, escuchando como se alejaba, hasta que escucho un fuerte portazo. Finalmente abrió sus orbes azulados, una única lágrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha, las palabras de Laxus habían tocado en lo mas profundo.

Se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado Laxus y junto ambas manos sobre su pecho, por que era lo que mas le dolía.

Que más ansiaba que poder sostener un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, sin embargo tenía problemas de esterilidad, y el que su propio esposo no creyera en ella y le acusara de que sencillamente ella no lo deseaba, la lastimaba.

Todo lo sucedido le quito el apetito y las ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa, por lo que se quedo ahí recostada, no duro más de 15 minutos cuando escucho el timbre de la sonar.

Se levanto y se peino con sus manos para darse una buena imagen, enseguida se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con su mejor amigo del otro lado.

-ah, hola Fried-saludo intentando poner su mejor cara.

-buenos días Mira, vengo a entregarle algunos documentos a Laxus ¿se encuentra?-pregunto con voz monótona, se notaba que ya había estado repitiendo esa frase varias veces.

-no, lo siento, justo acaba de salir hacia la empresa- respondió abatida al recordar al Dreyar.

El peliverde solo la observo durante un minuto entero, algo muy extraño para la albina.

-¿que te sucede?- hablo por fin el joven.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-tus ojos están tristes, algo te pasa, estoy seguro de ello-explico con convicción.

Ella sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que por lo menos alguien la conocía, que la comprendía, sin embargo estaba consciente del puesto de Fried, sabía que no era una persona que disponía del tiempo suficiente para escucharla.

-no te preocupes Fried, tu vida es muy ocupada como para que te inquietes por mi culpa-dijo bajando la mirada

-Mira, tu eres una persona muy significativa para mi y más que mi trabajo me inquieta saber que es lo que te sucede-dijo con sinceridad aun cuando su voz inexpresiva no lo demostrara esa era la verdad.

No quería ser un estorbo para los demás, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse, hablar todo lo que quería decir, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho acepto su palabra.

-por favor pasa-le indico haciéndose a un lado, el joven asintió y se adentro en la gran casa, específicamente a la sala- adelante siéntate- señalo mientras se acomodaba sobre el sillón central viendo como su amigo aun se encontraba tieso cercas de la puerta.

Fried tomo lugar a un lado de ella, se fundieron en un silencio sepulcral pues ninguno tomaba la palabra.

Mira tenia la vista baja, observando sus manos sobre su regazo, su aflicción era tanta que no sabia como empezar. Sintió como sobre su hombro se ejercía una leve presión, levanto la cabeza, era la mano de Fried, quien la observaba con inquietud.

-¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-le pregunto por fin, pues el silencio de la peliblanca comenzaba a impacientarle.

-si…-respondió insegura de continuar, lo que iba a decir era complicado y era peligroso que se lo contara a alguien mas- por favor no le menciones a nadie lo que te voy a decir- le imploro a manera de ruego.

-no lo hare si no lo deseas – aseguro sin dejar de verla por ningún momento.

Sintió calma, Fried era de fiar, por algo era su mejor amigo quien le había guardado muchos secretos.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro hondo, era el momento indicado para hablar –tu…en parte tenias razón con lo que dijiste sobre Laxus, a veces el se exalta con facilidad y me agrede verbalmente-

-Laxus ha veces se deja llevar, es algo terco, se necesita tenerle algo de paciencia- aconsejo el Justine conociendo de años como era el Dreyar.

Mira suspiro, su amigo no estaba comprendiendo lo que ella trataba de decirle, lo que hacia que todo se tornara mas difícil para ella, no le resultaba fácil hablar sobre ese tema tan delicado, y tan doloroso.

-Lo hace mas frecuentemente, todos los días, a cualquier hora, siempre me esta recriminando todo, siempre que me ve me reclama, es tan, tan…-se quedo sin voz, una mueca de malestar apareció en su rostro, los sentimientos se estaban apoderando de ella, respiro profundo y cobrando fuerzas continuo –Es tan frio, el nunca es cariñoso conmigo-

-Eso es grave, de hecho casi se me hace que tiene un problema mental, muchos de los hombres que se la pasan insultando a sus esposas es por que ellos mismos están inseguros de si mismos ¿no le has recomendado ir con el psicólogo?-dijo viendo desde una perspectiva analítica cada palabra.

-No puedo, haría un escándalo tremendo, y no pararía allí; todos los días me lo estaría echando en cara, diciéndome que lo ofendí. No, con el no puedo expresarme libremente-respondió negando con la cabeza.

Fried sintió gran pesar al ver el miedo que mostraba su amiga cuando pensaba en su esposo, estaba aterrada, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedía entre ellos –Eres una persona muy valiente, haz soportado esto por muchos años ¿verdad?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, tenia lo ojos cerrados y sus manos temblaban, estaba luchando por ser fuerte y no llorar. Fue entonces cuando sintió un extraño calor sobre sus manos, abrió los ojos, notando que eran las manos de Fried, que sujetaban con fuerza las suyas, lo vio al rostro, sorprendida, el le sonreía.

- te admiró, admiro tu fortaleza-reconoció, el podía sentir la angustia, el pánico, la soledad, que ella ocultaba-pero sabes, no estas sola en esto, por que hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase, te doy mi palabra: yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-.

-Fried…muchas gracias- entonces de manera inexplicable, ella sonrió, sonrío sin mascaras, esas palabras habían causado un gran efecto en ella, le habían demostrado que tenia a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la apoyara y aunque no tenia la felicidad que hubiera deseado, ahora no se sentía tan sola.

-¡Pero que demonios es esto!- exclamo la agresiva voz del hombre proveniente de la puerta de entrada, ambos voltearon y se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Laxus!-pronuncio aterrada Mirajane zafando sus manos de las de Fried, ella estaba segura de que el rubio se había ido al trabajo, pero ahora temía que el rubio los hubiera visto y malinterpretara toda la situación.

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-pregunto exaltado estrellando su portafolio contra el suelo, pues justo regresaba por unos documento cuando los vio, sonrientes y tomados de las manos.

Estaba paralizada del miedo, no sabia que responder, el Dreyar los había visto y ahora estaba furioso.

El Justin vio a su amiga, el estado en que estaba no podía ni hablar, así que decidió interceder.

-Laxus te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo sobre la actualización del Reglamento Corporativo de tu empresa, es algo complicado asi que requiero que me otorgues una parte de tu tiempo- aviso poniéndose de pie, cambiando el tema de manera repentina, con su habitual calma ante las situaciones mas tensas.

El rubio estaba furioso, en especial por que consideraba cinismo de parte de Fried esa serenidad, además de que no contesto su cuestión.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle acompañado de un gran insulto cuando de manera fugaz pensó con la cabeza fría y lógica, suficiente contienda había suscitado con el Justin el día anterior y al parecer a este no le importaba, pero si aumentaba la riña, eso en verdad lo perjudicaría en todo aspecto de su vida.

Así que tragándose los insultos y todo lo que quería gritarle en este momento, a regañadientes respondió de la manera más apacible.

- me parece bien, solo que preferiría que habláramos en mi oficina, considero conveniente que estén presentes los corporativos de mi compañía, así ellos podrán dar también su opinión-sugirió con la vista clavada en su esposa, se notaba claramente con que rencor la observaba.

-seguro, vayamos entonces-acepto con la intención de librar a su amiga de aquella situación.

-adelántate, te alcanzo luego- respondió sin despegar la vista de la albina.

El peliverde volteo a ver a la joven, ya que el asunto se le había escapado de las manos y ya no podía interferir más en su situación.

Ella asintió, dando a entender que ella podría con lo que seguía y agradeciéndole mentalmente su intromisión.

-en ese caso, te espero allá-hablo por fin dirigiéndose al importante empresario-te veré luego Mira-dijo viéndola de reojo, deseándole la mejor de las suertes en lo que venia. Enseguida salió de la gran casa dejando al matrimonio Dreyar en soledad.

La observaba frenético, con la cabeza en alto y los brazos en jarras esperando una explicación.

-Laxus …no es lo que tu piensas, si me permites yo…-intento explicarse poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el, mas el rubio puso sus brazos al frente como barrera, ella lo vio confundida.

- ni un paso mas Mirajane, ya estoy harto de ti y tus mentiras, no te atrevas a negarme lo que vi-le advirtió con el volumen de voz mas bajo posible, sabia que Fried estaba apunto de marcharse y podría escuchar lo que el podría decir –tengo que irme, pero espero que reflexiones sobre lo que hiciste y tengas las agallas de decirme la verdad, no una cobarde como siempre lo has sido-finalizo dándole la espalda y marchándose.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que lastimarla tanto? ¿Por qué todo tenia que salirle mal? ¿Acaso era tan mala esposa? Se acerco a uno de los libreros de la estancia y observo una de las fotos, la foto de su boda, en ese entonces ella se veía tan feliz, tan alegre, sus ojos iluminados por expectativa e ilusión, abandono su carrera, esperando lo que cualquier mujer esperaba de su vida, tener un par de niños corriendo por el jardín mientras cocinaba galletas, reunir a u familia, ser una buena esposa y una buena madre, ella nunca había añorado riquezas, solo quería ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba.

Ahora todo se había quebrado en pedazos, su vida era un cruel infierno donde vivía encerrada en una jaula de oro, sin amor, sin familia, sin felicidad.

Aun así, ella era una persona optimista, que trataba de sonreírle al mundo aun en las situaciones más difíciles, por que así había sido desde pequeña, ella había sacado a sus hermanos adelante.

Sus hermanos, vaya, cuanto los extrañaba, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía, Laxus no la dejaba salir muy a menudo así que llevaba tiempo sin verlos.

Suspiro, esa tarde se armaría de valor y le preguntaría por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad si le permitía ir a visitarlos.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Ya en la tarde al regreso de Laxus, extrañamente no le reclamo, solo llego en silencio, sin dedicarle una sonrisa o un beso, nada, algo a lo que ya era costumbre.

Sin embargo no dijo ni pio, no quería provocarlo, después de todo estaba por pedirle algo muy importante.

La cena transcurrió en callada, Mira no dio ni una probada a su comida, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Laxus…te quería pedir algo-dijo con duda sobre continuar, sin atreverse a mirarlo, cuando finalmente lo hizo noto como el Dreyar había dejado la copa de la que bebía sobre la mesa y ahora la observaba expectante, esperando a que continuara.

-¿y bien? ¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto a secas al ver que no proseguía, chocando los dedos una y otra vez contra la mesa en señal de impaciencia.

Ese gesto le infundía temor, pero sacando las fuerzas suficientes continuo-pues la verdad hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermana, Lisanna, y yo quisiera…-se detuvo, las siguientes palabras podrían ser la gota que derrama el vaso y si la respuesta era negativa podría hacer explotar la ira de su marido, así que cerrando los ojos termino su petición-quisiera saber si podría ir a visitarla el día de mañana- abrió uno de sus grandes ojos azulados, esperando su reacción, vaya que se sorprendió al ver que la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Esta bien-dijo con simpleza dejándola aun mas sorprendida por que le haya concedido el permiso- ¿regresaras tarde?-pregunto con súbito interés en el tema.

-Pues si no hay problema, quisiera pasar buen tiempo con ella, es que hay tantas cosas de que conversar- explico con la cabeza baja aun pensando que en cualquier momento Laxus explotara

-Bien, tárdate todo lo que quieras- contesto con suavidad mas extrañamente evitando verla a los ojos, estaba demasiado sereno y pensativo.

-Gracias. Buenas noches Laxus- le dijo con respeto tras lo cual fue a la recamara a recostarse. Por mas curioso que le pareciera la reacción de Laxus, estaba contenta, ya quería enterarse de cómo le iba a su hermana menor y a su hermosa niña, en verdad se moría de ganas de ver a su sobrina, ya que amaba, realmente amaba a los niños. Pronto sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, por primera vez en noches sentía una gran paz interior.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

La mañana siguiente se le paso mas rápido de lo normal, las ansias de ver a su familia eran demasiado grandes, por lo que después de dejar en orden y limpieza su casa y preparada la comida de esa tarde se baño de manera rápida, se vistió con la mayor simpleza posible, lista para visitar a su hermana.

Al llegar a la cochera se vio en un dilema, sobre si tomar o no uno de los autos de Laxus, si le sucedía algo seria sometida a un tremendo regaño y al enfado del Dreyar, pero si regresaba antes que el no se daría cuenta. Opto por arriesgarse, pero no excederse, así que tomo uno de los autos más sencillos que tenia, un modelo en color blanco que se había quedado atrasado por dos nuevos prototipos, por lo que ya hacia buen tiempo que había quedado pasado de moda y por tanto ya no era utilizado.

Condujo a velocidad media por un buen tramo de carretera, alrededor de veinticinco minutos hasta que dio con el sector medio de la ciudad, se adentro por varias calles, las casas eran pequeñas y para nada lujosas igualmente que los autos, por lo cual la mayoría de las personas observaban sorprendidas su auto, lo que provocaba cierta vergüenza y agachaba la cabeza por la manera en la que la miraban.

Afortunadamente pronto llego a su destino, la humilde casa donde habitaba su hermana menor. Emocionada estacionó el auto y fue a tocar la puerta del patio. En menos de diez segundos salió Lisanna a recibirla con un cálido abrazo. Tenían tanto de que platicar.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Tres horas más tarde, Mirajane ya manejaba de vuelta a casa. Había platicado bastante y se había dado cuenta de lo que feliz que era Lisanna y eso que pasaba por necesidades económicas, sin embargo contaba con un esposo cariñoso y con un sentido del humor como ningún otro, además su niña: Natsumi, era toda un angelito. Mirajane no podía evitar sentirse decaída por no tener una vida tan satisfactoria. No podía engañarse, quisiera haber pasado mas tiempo en esa visita, pero temió que Laxus se molestara por su demora y por eso ahora estaba de regreso antes de tiempo.

Justo cuando iba llegando a su residencia, frunció el seño confundida al notar como el auto que había llevado Laxus esa mañana estacionado en la calle frente a su hogar, se suponía que aun faltaba un par de horas para que el llegara. Se detuvo y se situó posteriormente tras el automóvil ya que este obstruía la entrada al garaje.

Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, busco la llave de la puerta y la introdujo en el manojo, justo en esos momentos escucho una risa femenina proveniente del interior, se quedo unos momentos confundida, enseguida sacudió la cabeza, seguro su mente le estaba jugando trucos.

Giro la perilla y tiro de la puerta, sintió como su corazón se cuarteaba al contemplar la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

En la sala se encontraba Laxus, sentado en uno de los sillones, sonriente, eso seria ordinario, pero eso no era lo que le estrujo en el corazón, el problema era la mujer que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas y que pasaba sus brazos sensualmente alrededor de su cuello y a el…le agradaba por eso sonreía.

-Laxus…que...que…- tartamudeo sin poder continuar, un terremoto interior la sacudió y la dejo paralizada, sintiendo una de las mas dolorosas apuñaladas que jamás le había dolido tanto.

-Mirajane- pronuncio sorprendido el rubio reconociendo su voz, tanto el como la mujer voltearon a verla y por reflejo se separaron, ambos poniéndose de pie.

-Mira ¿no se supone que estabas visitando a tu hermana?-pregunto el Dreyar, aunque su pregunta parecía mas un reclamo.

Sin embargo no le contesto pues su mirada se encontraba perdida observando a esa mujer, tenia el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos estaban ocultos debajo de unos lentes, lo que mas llamaba su atención era su vestimenta; una minifalda negra mas arriba de la mitad de la pierna y una blusa verde que mostraba descaradamente gran parte de su busto.

Una mayor opresión surgió en ella al notar como la mujer la observaba con desprecio, de manera despectiva.

-hmp, me voy Laxus, te veré mañana-se dirigió a el con voz sensual, ignorando completamente a la peliblanca.

-te veo en el trabajo Ever- respondió el Dreyar viendo su pecho de manera desvergonzada.

Entonces se marcho dedicándole una última mirada desdeñosa a ella.

Lo último que se escucho fue el eco del rechinar de la puerta contra la pared, antes de que el silencio sepulcral se hiciera presente entre ambos, Laxus se mantenía callado y con apatía, mientras que a Mira, el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

-Laxus ¿Quién…quien era ella?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin, levantando sus grandes orbes azules hacia el rostro de el.

-ah, ella es Evergreen, una de mis trabajadoras en la empresa-contesto con notable apatía y desinterés.

-y…¿Qué hacían?-pregunto no muy convencida, de la contestación, observándolo al rostro con firmeza.

-nosotros hablábamos sobre asuntos corporativos-respondió sin verla tomándole poca importancia al tema.

Entonces por un momento su tristeza se cambio por disgusto y frunció lo labios, no era tan ingenua como para creer del todo que lo que le decía era verdad.

-¿Y entonces por que estaba tan juntita a ti? ¿Y por que te hablaba de esa manera?-

Laxus esta vez si se alteró y se expresó agresivamente – ¿Podrías dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas? Esto no es un interrogatorio Mirajane. Ya te lo dije, cuestiones de negocios ¿Por qué demonios no me crees? –

-si fueran solo compañeros de trabajo no hubieran estado en esa pose tan comprometedora-dijo por lo bajo, no quería pelear, pero sentía la necesidad de expresarse.

Sin embargo el tono de voz fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el Dreyar la escuchara.

-Por dios, ni te hagas la ofendida, como si yo no supiera que me engañas con Fried-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Entonces Mira se quedo sin aliento, su molestia desapareció, de hecho olvido el por que estaba tan molesta, olvido todo, se quedo helada, sin duda esa era la estocada mas fuerte que le había dado al corazón.

-¿Q-que…q-que dijiste?-pregunto sintiendo como se le escapa la voz, no podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado, no, se negaba a creerlo.

El se acerco mas a ella, hasta el grado de que sus cuerpos quedaron frente uno al otro sin poder acercarse mas por que el espacio se los impedía -¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para qué no me diera cuenta?-le dijo chocando cada palabra contra su rostro- pues estas equivocada, yo lo se, se que en las horas extras de trabajo, en las que yo me sacrifico trabajando arduamente para darte todo, tu pasas esas noches con el ¡dándole todo lo que nunca me das a mi!-le grito en la cara.

-¿Cómo…como puedes pensar eso de mi?- cuestiono con voz temblorosa, ya no le quedaba voz, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, deseaba que Laxus parara, se detuviera de una vez por todas, ya no quería seguir escuchando mas esas palabras.

-¡no es lo que pienso, es lo que eres Mirajane!-dijo exaltado estaba perdiendo el control-¡una cualquiera! ¡Una zorra malagradecida!

-por favor…ya basta…¡detente por favor!- le imploro, en ese momento ya no lo soporto mas y rompió a llorar, a llorar con desconsuelo, aferro una mano a su pecho, ardía, su corazón se estaba quemando.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Laxus no pensaba parar, ya estaba fuera de si-cometí un gran error Mirajane, ¡el peor error de mi vida fue el casarme contigo! ¿Sabes por que? por que aparte de ser una mala esposa, una infiel ¡eres una pobre, una estéril!-.

-¡ya basta!- dijo en un grito desgarrador, sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista por lo que tropezó un par de veces al intentar subir las escaleras, especialmente por la rapidez imposible con la cual intentaba subir cada escalón, sin embargo no se detuvo, quería huir, no deseaba ser alcanzada.

Al llegar a la recamara cerro de un portazo la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama, abrazando sus piernas que parecían tan finas ahora estaban llenas de moretones y raspones, pero su dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional. De sus hermosos ojos azules llovían lágrimas de sufrimiento, por que ella ya no estaba angustiada, sino más bien vivía atormentada.

Laxus siempre la humillaba, pero hoy se había pasado, ese grado de humillación ya era deshonrarla, el decirle que era cualquiera demostraba que el no la conocía, que no sabia como era ella. Ella siempre buscaba una razón para seguir para ser optimista, pero el siempre encontraba una manera de destruir esa pequeña semilla de esperanza.

Durante horas y horas estuvo sufriendo y preguntándose que es lo que había hecho mal, o que por que tenía que pasar por todo esto. Estaba fastidiada con su vida, si es que a esto se le podía llamar vida.

Se sentía tan cansada en estos momentos, tenia ansias ganas de dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de inquietarla con la misma pregunta.

¿Que podía hacer ahora? Su vida ya estaba arruinada.

Entonces la solución llego a la cabeza: si ya no podía vivir para la felicidad de_ ella_, viviría para hacerlo feliz a _él._

Si eso haría, tal vez si lograra complacerlo en lo que quisiera a pesar de que ella odiara tener que hacer ciertas cosas, eso haría, por que tenía una remota esperanza de que con el tiempo de esa manera recuperaría su felicidad.

-yo…seré…una…buena esposa-dijo entrecerrando los ojos con sus ultimas lagrimas del día antes de ser vencida por la somnolencia, con la resolución claramente fijada en su cabeza: daría todo por él.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Comenzó a entreabrir los ojos poco a poco, por el fulgor solar que bañaba la habitación, un leve bostezo escapo de sus labios, entonces noto como las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando pasar todos los rayos del sol. Algo extrañada por ese hecho y además de que Laxus no se encontrara a su lado, se sentó sobre la cama y bajo la mirada notando como no tenia puesta la pijama sino la ropa del día anterior, entonces recordó la mala noche que paso y todo lo que había experimentado.

Sin embargo recordó su propósito que cumpliría de ahora en adelante, ser una nueva ella, siendo todo lo que Laxus quisiera.

Pese a que no le agradaba de todo la idea, así lo haría, por lo que sonrió motivada como siempre con un nuevo objetivo cada día.

Y para comenzar bien el día, lo primero de lo que debería asegurarse era de empezar bien con su esposo, por lo que recordó como lo había dejado afuera de la habitación y obviamente estaría molesto, por lo cual debería disculparse. Bajo al primer piso y lo busco, pero no había rastro de el. Echo una rápida mirada al reloj de pared, eran las diez de la mañana, entonces ya se habría ido a trabajar.

Alzo los hombros, él ya no estaba, bueno ya nada se podía hacer respecto a ese asunto por el momento, ya lo arreglaría mas tarde, lo que debía de hacer en estos momentos era primero cambiar su apariencia.

Regreso a su cuarto y se dirigió de inmediato al baño, se ducho de manera rápida, empapada salió y se dirigió al closet, corrió la puerta hacia un lado y se quedo viendo toda su ropa, pensando en que debería vestir su nuevo yo. Tomo un gancho donde tenia un conjunto colgado y tomo de una repisa un estuche donde guardaba cosméticos, estaba lleno de polvo, frunció los labios, cambiar seria muy difícil.

Treinta minutos más tarde, se encontraba frente al espejo que la reflejaba de pies a cabeza, observando su nuevo look.

Vestía una minifalda de holanes de color blanco, dejando ver sus delineadas piernas al aire. Su blusa de un tono rosa primaveral strapple ceñida al cuerpo y un poco escotada que hacia juego con unos tacones del mismo color de unos diez centímetros de alto. Su cabello en una coleta alta con muchos risos cayendo en cascada por su descubierta espalda, además de haber soltado el fleco que siempre sostenía y que ahora cubría su frente. Cada una de las facciones de su rostro estaban perfectamente maquilladas, usaba arracadas de plata pura y su cuerpo estaba impregnado por un perfume de flores.

Frunció las cejas y sonrió, si a Laxus le gustaba eso podría acostumbrarse.

Con precaución de no caerse descendió por las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, no había cenado nada por lo que tenía mucha hambre. Abrió el refrigerador y lo primero que saco fue un yogurt de fresa, lo destapo y comenzó a ingerirlo, al cerrar la nevera noto una nota pegada en la puerta de este. Con curiosidad la despegó y la leyó, era la letra de Laxus.

"Corporativos pasaran el miércoles a recoger documentos HDL24 entregar sin falta"

Ladeo la cabeza "HDL24" ya había leído ese folio en alguna otra parte, ¡aja! Era esa carpeta roja en la que Laxus estaba trabajando todos los días pasados, y ella la guardo dentro de un librero mientras ordenaba la casa. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Laxus y busco entre su archivero, dio con la carpeta roja, él Dreyar la olvido, perfecto, esta podía ser su primer acción buena del día y de paso podría pedirle que fueran a almorzar a algún restaurante y poder disculparse con él.

Sin dudarlo tomo una bolsa de piel e introdujo los documentos, salió y subió al auto que utilizo el día anterior con rumbo a su destino.

En menos de quince minutos llego a la empresa Fairy Tail, donde trabajaba Laxus, un portero se ofreció a estacionar su auto y ella accedió.

Entro a la recepción de la compañía, caminando fijamente hacia su objetivo, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de muchos de los hombres que se le quedaban viendo de manera inadecuada, más se detuvo en seco al ver el ajetreo de personas que subían y bajaban por el elevador, recordando una importante cuestión: no sabia en que piso ni en que oficina se encontraba Laxus.

-hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo muñeca?-pregunto de pronto una voz al lado de su oído, de inmediato ella se volteo para ver a aquella persona.

Era un sujeto que vestía formalmente al igual que todos lo demás, pero destacaba que portaba un casco que cubría casi todo su rostro. Sin duda ya lo había visto, era uno de los amigos de Laxus en la universidad además de que actualmente era uno de sus mas apegados socios.

-buenos días...ammm…Bixlow ¿cierto?- atino a decir intentando recordar su nombre.

-me honra que recuerdes mi nombre, tu eres la esposa de Laxus ¿verdad? –dijo el sujeto recorriéndola con la mirada.

-eh…si…- respondió incomoda por esa manera desvergonzada en la que la miraba, en especial por que se sentía casi desnuda por como vestía.

-dime en que puedo ayudarte hermosa- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-b-bueno me gustaría saber en que oficina trabaja Laxus- contesto en un intento de esconder el desagrado que tenia al notar como le observaba directamente en su escote.

-piso ocho, la tercer puerta a la derecha ¿quieres que te acompañe?- dijo el sujeto acercándose mas a ella.

-esto…no, así esta bien, muchas gracias-rechazo rápidamente zafando su mano de la de él y apresurándose a ir al elevador, en algún momento de su vida se entero por Fried y Laxus que ese hombre había sido en la universidad un descarado sin vergüenza que no le importaba coquetear con cualquier chica sin importar si tenia novio, tal vez ahora seguía siendo igual.

Entro al elevador y marco el numero siete en el control de pared, mientras subía comenzó a tener mas esperanza, parecía que el día de hoy la vida le sonreía, hoy podría empezar una nueva vida, sonreír de verdad todo el tiempo, ahora volvía a tener ilusiones sobre un mejor futuro, la expectativa de ser feliz…

Pero entonces al llegar a la oficina del Dreyar, todo se quebró.

La razón, es que cuando abrió la puerta vio la escena que hizo que su ilusión se viniera abajo.

Laxus y esa otra chica, Evergreen, con la cual lo había visto el día anterior estaban ahí, solo que esta vez era su esposo quien la tenia contra la pared…besándola fieramente en el cuello.

Debido a que se encontraban muy ocupados no se percataron de su presencia, lo que ella aprovecho para entrecerrar la puerta y recargarse sobre ella, por que sentía que perdía las fuerzas y podía caer en cualquier momento, además se cubrió la boca para aguantar las ganas de gritar, sus ojos se humedecían, como no iban a hacerlo si sus sentimientos se estaban desgarrando de manera repentina.

-Laxus…espera…-pronuncio entre gemidos la voz de esa mujer del interior de la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa Ever?-dijo el con la voz entrecortada.

-en verdad…¿en verdad no te importa que tu esposa comience a sospechar de nosotros?- interrogo con voz dificultosa conforme Laxus bajaba por su cuello.

Entonces un tono de burla provino de la garganta de Laxus -¿Mirajane? Ja, ella debe de saber que no es la única, después de todo no tiene nada que logre satisfacerme, tu tienes todas las agallas que ella no, eres valiente, extrovertida, atrevida, eres una fiera; Mirajane es lo contrario, tonta e inútil-

Al escuchar eso ultimo, Mirajane comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí, con las lagrimas escurriendo desesperadamente por su rostro, ahora que el dolor era insoportable, le resultaba imposible parar.

Bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, sin fijar por donde iba, sin ver si pudiera caer, ya eso no le importaba, esas palabras eran mas hirientes que todo lo que anteriormente le pudiera haber dicho, y lograron acabar con todo de ella, su ilusión su esperanza, su expectativa, _todo._

Paso por la recepción a paso veloz, lo único que quería irse de ahí, por lo que no se fijo por donde iba; ocasionando que se estrellara abruptamente contra una persona provocando que se le cayeran unos papeles de las manos y ella llevando zapatos altos e fue la que cayo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-p-p-per-perdone- se apresuro a disculparse en un atropello de palabras, sin siquiera ver al individuo a la cara, aun cuando quisiera no podría debido a la nube de agua que cubría sus ojos.

Se levanto torpemente y como pudo se marcho de ahí, sin tener en cuenta con quien había chocado.

-¿Mirajane?- pronuncio la persona sorprendida de verla tan descontrolada y es que esa persona no era otro que Fried Justine.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

La albina manejaba a gran velocidad, trataba de controlar el llanto para poder conducir sin causar algún accidente, pero el dolor que le causo la rompió, tal como una muñeca de porcelana que cae al piso no se agrieta, se quiebra.

Llego a su tormento, su infierno, la casa donde vivía, salió del auto y le dio un fuerte portazo, ya no importaba si lo dañaba o no, pues él dueño la lastimo más que a cualquier cosa material u objeto.

Con las manos temblorosas debido a lo desmoralizada que se encontraba con dificultad abrió la puerta y entro llorando amargamente.

Se derrumbó sobre un sillón y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, su corazón estaba hecho polvo y dolía como nunca.

Ella ya lo sabia, Laxus le había recalcado tantas veces que no servía para nada, pero ella se había esperanzado en que, solo lo decía por estar furioso, y ahora que lo escuchaba por su propia boca en sus cinco sentidos…eso no solo hacia daño, sino también le ardía hasta quemar su pecho y su garganta.

Entre sus sollozos logro escuchar como alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta, mas ella no se movió ni un centímetro, no quería ver a nadie en lo absoluto, mucho menos en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba. Volvieron a tocar un par de veces mas, sin embargo ni siquiera volteo a la puerta. Escucho el rechinar de la puerta y enseguida unos pasos adentrándose. Eso solo podía significar que era la persona que la destruyo.

-vete -dijo con un susurro débil entre sollozos, enterrando mas el rostro sobre el cojín, el rubio era al que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

Sin embargo los pasos siguieron acercándose más a ella.

-vete- repitió con voz mas fuerza sujetando con mayor fuerza el cojín, elevando su llanto.

Aun así el sujeto se acerco mas a ella, pero ya no quería escucharlo, no quería tenerlo cerca; estaba aterrada.

Se sentó de golpe dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que se alejara -¡Vete de aquí no quiero…!-se quedo sin voz, incluso sus lagrimas se detuvieron por un segundo, no esperaba verlo a el, a su mejor amigo-Fried…-pronuncio con sorpresa al notar como estaba frente a ella.

-Mira...yo…te vi llorando en la empresa y quería saber como estas…-pronuncio el peliverde impactado de ver el fino rostro de la peliblanca en esas condiciones; las marcas de sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rojas debido a tanto llorar, escurriendo todo el maquillaje a lo largo de su cara, sus labios secos, esa no era Mirajane.

-¡F-Fried!-repitió recordando el motivo de su sufrir, lanzándose a abrazarlo fuertemente y quebrándose de nuevo en un llanto descontrolado sobre el hombro del Senador.

-Mira, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono sin comprenderla a la vez que le rodeaba la espalda con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le sujetaba la cabeza con sutileza.

-¡L-Laxus!¡Laxus m-me e-engaña!-dijo lo mas claro que puedo entre gimoteos y lagrimas incluso comenzaba a respirar de manera intercalada.

-tranquila Mira, por favor cálmate o te harás daño- le pidió, nunca la había visto tan fuera de si, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de ella.

-¡tu n-no entiendes F-Fried! Yo…yo le di todo…mi amor…mi vida… ¡todo!-dijo con sollozos rotos al recordar, cerro los ojos hasta fruncir el ceño debido al tormento que sentía- ¡le entregue mi vida por completo! ¡Todo!-exclamo con la garganta desgarrada ¡y aun así e-él…él no me quiere! ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo! Solo soy su trofeo…su muñeca- dijo despedazada entre lagrimas y gemidos de dolor.

-Mirajane-le llamo el Justin al oído en un tono suave de manera que capto su atención y dejo de llorar por un momento, enseguida el peliverde deslizo su mano a lo largo de su cabello quitándole la liga que lo sujetaba y dejando caer el manto blanco sobre su espalda- no debes cambiar por alguien como Laxus- dijo separándose levemente, viéndola a los ojos a la vez que tomaba el flequillo sobre su frente y lo ataba de manera vertical dejando el mechón levantado, tal y como acostumbraba peinar, si esa Mira era la que conocía.

Enseguida se alejo levemente de ella y tomo su delgado y delicado rostro entre sus manos, cortando con sus pulgares la trayectoria de las lágrimas, así como los restos de maquillaje que quedaban, la vio a los ojos, esos zafiros azules que siempre fueron tan alegres y ahora los invadía la tristeza. Entonces tuvo la necesidad de confesarle todo lo que nunca se atrevió a decirle, lo que pensaba sobre ella -eres hermosa sin disfraces Mira, y Laxus no sabe valorar a la mujer que tiene como esposa, una persona que es hermosa y valiente, que puede sonreír aun cuando se quema por dentro, que sacrifica su felicidad por la de los demás, que sonríe para que ellos no se inquieten, eres…eres la mejor persona que e conocido-.

Ella por su parte se quedo en una especie de shock, viéndolo a los ojos impactada -yo…no…yo…-balbuceo sin sentido no lograba hablar, esas palabras le causaron una colisión con sus emociones, nunca antes le dedicaron unas palabras tan hermosas a ella, era una sensación tan desconocida pero tan bella al mismo tiempo, los ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, pero estas lagrimas eran la manera de expresar físicamente esa sensación-oh…Fried- dijo con una sonrisa afligida y entonces se inclino mas a él y de improviso lo besó, lo que mas le hacia falta era cariño y lo requería justo en este momento.

El peliverde primeramente no reacciono, eso resultaba demasiado inesperado.

Sin embargo sin dudar le correspondió, ya no iba negarlo, ya no podía reprimir esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo oculto, había estado enamorado de ella desde hacia años.

**Pero entonces al pasar unos minutos separo sus labios de los de ella-Mira, no…- le dijo en un murmullo al sentir como la mano de la albina descendía por su cuello y comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa-esto no esta bien- dijo apartándose ligeramente tomando las finas manos de ella y alejándolas de si-será mejor que me vaya-dijo con decisión, la deseaba, la anhelaba mas que a nada, y por esa misma razón debía de irse, sabía en que iba a terminar permanecía a su lado, y el no debía perder el control, no con la esposa de su mejor amigo.**

Cuando se disponía a levantarse no lo logro, por que Mirajane lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir y no pudo separarla de él, la razón era la expresión en su rostro.

-p-por favor Fried, t-te lo ruego, no te vayas, a-aunque solo sea esta vez, déjame saber que es el calor humano, saber que es que te quieran- pidió casi en suplicio sujetándose a sus ropas, se sentía tan vulnerable, se estaba congelando de desamor, lo único que quería era sentirse amada, saber que significaba ese sentimiento.

Fried dudo, una vez mas, esos ojos azulados cargados de lágrimas y desconsuelo le rogaban que se quedara con ella y sus labios resecos sin color, entonces comprendió lo que le importaba más que su amistad con Laxus, era que daría lo que fuera por que esos labios volvieran a sonreír.

-no llores mas, te prometí que voy a estar para ti y así será sin importar lo que pase- repitió su voto que ya antes le dijo y volviendo a tomar su rostro entre sus manos la besó con sutileza.

De ese beso pasaron a otro más apasionado, pronto se dejaron llevar por las caricias y se entregaron por completo a perderse uno en el otro.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Entre las sabanas azul cielo de la cama de la recamara se distinguía una combinación del color verde y blanco, sus cabellos respectivamente.

Su cabello blanquecino se extendía como un abanico por todo el brazo derecho de Fried, donde se encontraba reposando su cabeza; el Justine acariciaba su mejilla con su dedo índice, sin cansarse de observarla como si fuera lo más perfecto que hubiera visto.

Ella se encontraba perdida trazando círculos con sus dedos en el pecho de el, se sentía tan reconfortada, estando en los brazos de Fried no temía nada, un refugio, la había hecho sentir tan especial, sus besos, sus caricias, todo, era tan distinto a cualquiera de todas las veces que Laxus lo había hecho, ahora entendía por que, Laxus lo hacia solo pensando en el y su sentir, en cambio, acababa de comprender cuanto la amaba Fried.

Entonces unas palabras de él arruinaron todo, sacándola de ese oasis mental en el que se encontraba -será mejor que me vaya, Laxus llegara pronto-.

-si…- asintió con abatimiento, sabia que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad, pero ahora que era el momento sentía un gran vacio al escucharlo, no quería que se fuera.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron, en silencio, aunque ella claro, ahora se vistió como era, natural y simple.

Ya estando en el umbral de la puerta, se dirigieron una rápida mirada, no habían cruzado palabra, una expresión triste estaba en su pálido rostro, ahora volvería a su cruda y angustiosa realidad.

-Mira…yo en verdad me arrepiento por no haberte confesado antes lo que siento por ti, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho, tu no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto- dijo con claro remordimiento, sentía la culpa al verla.

En cambio para su sorpresa ella le sonrió para reanimarlo, su sonrisa estaba llena de brillo.

-no te preocupes por eso Fried, tu ya has hecho mucho por mi, te prometo que pronto todo va a cambiar- dijo con determinación, el chico la vio confundido por su repentino cambio y sus palabras ambiguas.

Su decisión estaba tomada, todo iba a ser diferente, ya no haría un vano intento de agradar a Laxus, por que con él todo había terminado.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde, ya tenía todo listo, ella estaba limpia y arreglada, el comedor perfectamente acomodado, los cubiertos, el mantel, flores, había preparado uno de sus mejores platillos e incluso compro uno de los más costosos y refinados vinos. Si, había preparado como cualquier otro día la cena, solo que esta tenia que ser especial, para que Laxus la disfrutara, después de todo seria la ultima cena que tendrían juntos.

El Dreyar llego y se sentó a la mesa, con gran calma como si nada hubiera pasado, con tal magnitud de hipocresía que siempre había actuado tan bien.

Aun así, ella no le guardaba ningún rencor, por que sinceramente eso mismo le había abierto los ojos para ver todo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta antes.

Sirvió la comida y enseguida se sentó frente a él, comió, en silencio como era costumbre, luego espero a que el terminara, observándolo fijamente.

De pronto el rubio dejo de comer y la vio.

-esta comida…es mi favorita y el vino, magnifico, esto no es normal, sin duda algo quieres ¿Qué es?-pregunto con su tono de autoridad, con su mirada clavada en los ojos de ella.

Esa mirada, debería hacerla que ella desviara el rostro al suelo, pero ya no le infundía temor, por lo que le retuvo firmemente la mirada y dio respuesta sin ningún miedo.

-así es, yo quiero algo, me e dado cuenta de que, lo nuestro ya no funciona- dijo con franqueza, el Dreyar no le entendía, y ella ya sabia como reaccionaria a las siguientes palabras, pero aun así las dijo directamente-yo…quiero el divorcio Laxus-.

-¿Qué?-repitió incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-como lo escuchaste, ya me canse de fingir, de simular que soy feliz a tu lado, quiero que nos separemos- repitió con la misma convicción en su voz.

En ese momento los ojos de Laxus se abrieron más de lo normal y sus facciones se transformaron en unas de coraje.

-¿¡Como te atreves a pedirme algo así?- le grito poniéndose de pie y golpeando con los puños la mesa debido a el enojo que tenia provocando que muchos de los cubiertos cayeran al piso y se rompieran en pedazos-¿¡que rayos te pasa Mirajane? ¿¡Como puedes pedirme eso? ¡¿Crees que es agradable que juegos conmigo?¿¡Con mi reputación frente a los demás?-

Cerro los ojos, allí iba el otra vez, a hablar de si mismo, a pensar en si mismo, a lastimarla con sus palabras.

-cállate – le dijo entre dientes.

Laxus no la escucho, estaba fuera de control tanto que se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros comenzando a estrujarla bruscamente-¡¿Quieres arruinar mi vida¡ ah eso quieres, si claro! ¿Pero sabes que querida? ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Vas a estar conmigo quieres o no!-

-¡Cállate!-le grito a mas no poder, ya había colmado su paciencia, ya no lo iba a soportar mas, con los ojos cargados de lagrimas de coraje se zafo y tomo una copa llena de vino y se la arrojo en la cara, haciendo que la soltara de inmediato.

-¡eres una ****!-le maldijo llevándose una mano a la cara donde escurría el vino.

- ¡no te soporto! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti! ¡De ser _utilizada_! ¡No voy ha ser tu muñeca nunca mas!- entonces en su desesperación tomó un cuchillo para cortar carne que estaba en la mesa y sin siquiera pensarlo le lanzo un cuchillazo a Laxus. El rubio apenas se iba levantando por lo que el cuchillo le provocó una cortada transversal en el cuello, había sido degollado por su propia mujer.

Pero la albina ya estaba fuera de control, no pensaba en nada mas que eliminarlo, así que no se detuvo y le clavo el arma en el estomago. Laxus cayó al suelo a la vez que su vista se hacia borrosa.

Entonces se le lanzo encima y comenzó a acuchillarlo una y otra vez a la vez que gritaba, era un arranque de ira, la mascara de la dulce e inocente Mirajane se había destruido y ahora solo mostraba su verdadero rostro; el de un monstruo…

Seis minutos después, Mira se levanto cuidadosamente de donde se encontraba; su cabello blanco y puro ahora estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su ropa y su rostro, que se encontraba inexpresivo e indescriptible.

Se dirigió a la sala y con sus manos ensangrentadas tomo el teléfono y marco un número en específico.

-Fried ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que estarías para mi pase lo que pase?- cuestiono dejando resbalar de una de sus manos el cuchillo lleno de sangre…

Epilogo:

Las autoridades no tardaron en llegar a la residencia Dreyar, donde encontraron el cuerpo inerte de Laxus, que quedo totalmente irreconocible, en la autopsia se revelo que su cuerpo recibió un total de 38 cuchillazos.

Mirajane no opuso resistencia y se entrego como la culpable, fue condenada a doce años de prisión, debido a que la condena se redujo gracias a testigos de la violencia verbal que sufría por parte de Laxus.

Un mes después del homicidio, Mira se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Fried, lo que la llevo a percatarse de que en realidad ella jamás tuvo problemas de esterilidad, sino que en realidad, todo lo que sufrió y se atormento por ello fue en vano, por que el de los problemas siempre fue Laxus.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Bueno ¿que tal? Espero con toda mi alma que les haya gustado, estuvo un poco extenso en comparación al anterior pero ojala haya valido la pena ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Merezco algún review?

Les adelanto que ya estoy planeando el próximo cap, lo que pasa es que aun no me decido entre dos que tres fairys que me andan rondando mucho por la cabeza últimamente, y como tengo muchas ideas para ambas pero aun no se cual estaría mejor ¿alguna sugerencia?

Bueno me voy, vuelvo a actualizar…no se cuando, pero no creo que me vuelva a demorar tanto, así que aprovechare ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre para revivir unos fics que tengo muertos incluyendo este, así que ¡nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
